


Pretending To Hate

by TabithaHallows



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bellatrix Lestrange - Freeform, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, Family, Fantasy, Friendship, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Lestrange - Freeform, Magic, Other, Severus Snape - Freeform, bellatrix lestrange daughter, fan fiction, pretending to hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8294594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabithaHallows/pseuds/TabithaHallows
Summary: Valentine Lestange is the only child of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. No sooner then three days after Valentines birth , Bellatrix and Rodolphus with sentenced to Azkaban for life. Valentine was placed into her care of her aunt and uncle Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy , who had only just had there own child Draco two months prior.  Dumbledore must find certain people to ensure Harry Potter life. With Severus Snape already on board Dumbledore plans to also include Valentine , but to do this she must pretend to be the hateful , sadistic and Muggle loathing Slytherin the world knows Malfoys and Lestranges to be. Can she pull off the charade that will last until Voldemorts death?  Can she fool everyone into thinking shes just like her mother? And can she protect Harry Potter?





	1. "Clean that up."

For some people lying is a easy way out. For some people its the most simple thing ever. But for Valentine Lestrange it was her entire existence.  
 

 ** _\-----Pretending to Hate-----_**  
 

Valentine Lestrange smiled contently as she stared out the large window of her bedroom. The grey clouds loomed above the manor and its large green grounds. Not only was it always gloomy there, but the air was always cold and the sky was always dark. This was something that was simply excepted by the residents of the manor. Beside a place like Malfoy Manor was hardly worthy of sunlight.  
  
The small girl who sat upon the window seat turned her head to the several suit cases carrying her belongs that sat beside her grand four poster bed. This year she was eleven years old, this year she would attend Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry for the first time, this year her work would truly begin.  
  
Suddenly Valentine was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a knock at her door.  
  
"Who is it?" She called from her place at the window seat.  
  
"I-its Haley, Miss!" Her maid called back to her though the wooden door.  
  
"Come in Haley." _Show time._  
  
The dark haired maid entered the room and shut the door behind her. Her arms full of freshly washed linen.  
  
"I thought you were supposed to have that done hours ago." Valentine stood with her hands on her hips and a blazing glare in her eyes as she looked upon the older girl.  
  
"Well, um, Miss , its just that..." The maid stuttered , frozen in fear of the small girl. Fearful of what she might do to her this time.  
  
"Haley..." The girl scolded darkly, taking one small step towards the maid. "Do you need me to remind you of what happens when you fail to perform your duties properly?"  
  
"N-no, Miss." The girl mumbled, completely frozen with dread.  
  
"Are you sure?" Valentine asked, suddenly right beside her and brushing her dark hair aside ,whispering in her ear. _It has to be done. This could save her life, this could save a million lives._  
  
The maid jumps , her heart pounding harshly against her rib cage, her skin cold to touch and covered with goosebumps.  
  
"Y-y-yes, Miss."  
  
"Then you better get to it, Haley." Valentine whispered dangerously, her crystal blue eyes telling a silent story of hate and loathing. _Its all for the sake of my reputation._  
  
Haley rushes to replace the linen on her bed, her hands still shaking.  
  
"Oh and Haley?"  
  
"Yes , Miss?"  
  
Valentine smirks coldly and places her finger tip lightly on the edge of a vase sitting on a small table by the door, and gently pushes it over the side of the table. The maid jumps as the vase crashes to the hard wood floor with a sickening crack.  
  
"Clean that up." _I'm so sorry._


	2. "Um...Leah what the world are you doing?"

Valentine stood in her newly tailored Hogwarts robes, surrounded by other students and parents at platform 9 3 / 4. She glared at a small boy as he bumped into to her and sent the child huddling into his mother side, who stood oblivious to the entire exchange. Valentine looked out into the crowd around her. She watched silently as mothers and fathers bid good by the there children and as other first year students looked around themselves with the wonder that Valentine fort to contain. Suddenly a familiar voice rung out beside her and Valentine turned to her blonde cousin.  
  
"They'll just let anyone here won't they, Val?" Draco Malfoy sneered coldly at the bustling crowd around him, the parents and children both.  
  
"I completely agree." Valentine nodded sincerely. _I completely disagree._  
  
"Now, you two remember our discussion? " Lucius Malfoy, Valentines uncle and Dracos father asked, towering above them with like the imposing force they both knew he was .  
  
"Yes, sir." Draco and Valentine answered in perfect unison.  
  
Valentines mind raced back to a night time discussion just over one week ago, when her uncle had called both her and her cousin into his office. Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. This is what he had told them both.  
  
"And remember we love you both." Valentines aunt, Narcissa Malfoy beemed happily, reaching out and brushing Valentines raven curls our of her eyes. "Now where's my hug?"  
  
When neither Valentine or Draco stepped forward into the woman's waiting embrace, she herself wrapped her arms around Valentine in a familiar warm embrace. _I can't... Breathe. She's going to kill me before I even get to Hogwarts!_  
  
  
"And most importantly do not in anyway disgrace the the family name." Lucius added, his cold blue icy eyes burning through them both. “Or the repercussions _will_ be serve. Is that understood?”  
  
"Yes, sir." Draco and Valentine answered in perfect practiced unison once more.  
  
"Good. Go on then." Valentine's uncle nodded at the large scarlet red locomotive behind them.  
  
"Have fun! " Her aunt called to them as they turned to board the train, her eyes glassy with tears. "I love you!"  
  
Once aboard the Hogwarts Express the two seeked out a empty compartment, but as the two began to realize the lack of one a familiar and friendly voice shouted out behind them.  
  
"Val! Draco! Over here!" Calls out a tall girl with long caramel colored hair, who was waving her arms about wildly.  
  
"Draco its Leah!" Valentine beemed happily. _Too happy! Too happy! There are students all over this train! Stay in character, don't slip up before we even get to Hogwarts. Remember, you hate muggles, muggle borns and anyone how dares to smite you, the Malfoy, the Lestranges or Slytherin._  
  
"Yeah, I know, I could hear her from a mile away." Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Come on." Valentine grabbed Dracos hand and began to pull him over to Leah.  
  
Leah Lovat was Valentines best friend. They'd known each other since birth due to a long standing friendship between the Malfoys and Lovats. Leah was Valentines only other friend beside her own cousin, she always visited at the Malfoy Manor at least once a week.  
  
"Oh my god! I've missed you so much!" Leah exclaimed wrapping her arms around Valentine in a familiar warm embrace.  
  
"We saw you only last week ,Leah."  
  
"I know. I mean, a weeks practically forever!" Valentine smiled at her friends antics, while Draco rolls his eyes once more. "There's some people I want you guys to met."  
  
Leah pulls the two into a compartment where two boys and a girl turned to look at them.  
  
"Val, Draco. This is Crabbe and Goyle. And of course you know Pansy from my birthday party last year." Leah says, first pointing at two chubby boys , then pointing to the familiar face across from them. "And guys...this is Draco Malfoy and his cousin Valentine Lestrange."  
  
Valentine then, like flicking a switch , changes from the girl looking forward to her first year at school, to a first class snob. She completely ignores both boys as if they were not even there and sits beside Pansy casually. _That’s better. Remember your supposed to be a snob. You've been working on this for two years! There's no way you can screw this up!_  
  
"Hello , Pansy." Valentine nods to the girl beside her, who nods back. Draco also ignores the boys.  
  
"Hey, I heard that Harry Potter is on this train." Said Crabbe, leaning in towards the middle of the compartment as if he was telling a very important secret.  
  
"I heard the same thing." Goyle agreed.  
  
"Oh my god!" Leah exclaimed excitedly. "Do you think he really has the scar?" She whispered, her big brown eyes glowing.  
  
"Perhaps, I guess we will just have to wait until we see him." Valentine said with a shrug of her shoulders.  
  
Then suddenly the compartment door slides open to reveal a pretty girl with a head of unfortunate bushy brown hair.  
  
"Has anyone seen a toad around? A boy named Neville, a few compartments down, lost one." She asked politely. _Neville? Not as in Alice and Frank Longbottoms son? Right? The two people my parents tortured and murdered? Hes going to Hogwarts to? This may be a bit hard than I had originally thought._  
  
"Nope." Said Leah, not even bothering to look up at her and instead inspected her nails like they were the most interesting thing in whole world.  
  
"We haven't haven't seen one." Said Goyle ,to which Pansy and Crabbe nodded  
  
"Exactly. So move along. " Draco smirked coldly at the girl.  
  
"Your quiet rude." The girl sneered.  
  
I'm sorry, but one day this could be the very thing that saves your life.  
  
"Wait. I have seen a toad." Valentine said with a smile full of fake sweetness.

 

“Where?” The girl asked, her eyes filled with hope that maybe one person in the whole compartment was of decent character.

 

“Standing right in front of me.”  
  
Around Valentine the compartment burst into rumpus laughter and Leah leans over Draco to high five Valentine. The girl then turns and leaves grumbling something about beings of low intelligence.  
  
"That was awesome!" Cries Leah and Pansy in perfect synchronization. _That was cruel._  
  
"Nice one , Val." Says Draco. _No it wasn't._  
  
"Thanks." Valentine smiles. _Lie._  
 

 _ **\-----Pretending to Hate-----**_  
 

Valentine sits in the small boat beside Leah, Pansy and Draco. Although the others seemed so mystified by the boats that moved by themselves through the night or by a half giant man named Hadgrid who had collected all the first years at the station, Valentine finds herself with her eyes glued to the surface of the water watching the ripples go by softly and she couldn't help but wonder what was beneath that glistening layer of liquid. She'd heard all the tales about mermaids and other mystical underwater creatures, this caused her to internally battle with her curiosity.  
  
"Oh my god! Val! Look, look!" Valentine turns from the water at the shouts of her friend, who was currently shaking Valentines arm.  
  
"What is it?" Valentine asked, looking into her friends shocked face.  
  
Then suddenly Pansys arm stretched out between the the two. Valentine then found her eyes migrating up the other girls arm to the very tip of her finger. Then her eyes grew wide as they landed on the biggest building she'd ever seen.  
  
"Its a dump." Dracos ever so condescending voice rung out from behind her. _How could I hate a place that looks so amazing? How could anyone? Well I guess its a good thing that I am great at telling lies then, because my next one will be anything but the truth._  
  
"I agree. I've seen things of better caliber in our stables at the Manor. " Valentine adds.  
  
"Well, it has no accounting for style that's for sure, but come on its huge!" Leah exclaimed.  
  
"A huge failure. " Says Pansy with a sneer in the direction of there new school.  
 

 _ **\-----Pretending to Hate-----**_  
 

Valentine, Leah, Draco, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle all walked together as they all made there way up a large stone. Valentines head snapped up at the sound of fingers upon stone that seemed so much louder then there combined foot steps that echo against the stone surroundings.  
  
A top the stairs stood a large dark wood door and in front of that door stood a tall woman in a long dark green cloak with her grey hair pulled back tightly beneath a black pointed hat. Her face was hard like the stone they stood upon that night, but soft blue eyes told another story of misunderstood kindness.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts." The woman began. "Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." As the woman mentioned the last house Draco and Valentine turned to smirk and wink at one another and still the woman continued.

 

"Now, while you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup."  
  
"Trevor!" All of a sudden a boy with dark hair jumps forward from the crowd and wraps his hands around a toad lying at the womans feet, and the other students giggle to there selves as the apologizes and quickly moves back into the crowd. _Ah! So, this is Neville Longbottom? While I was being nursed by my aunt, not even a full twenty four hours after by birth, my mother and father murdered the parents of this boy? What a family I have._  
  
"The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily." She says then turns from the first years and enters the door behind her.  
  
Valentine was scanning the crowd of her new class mates, trying to guess where each of them will go, then her eyes landed on a boy with glasses and messy black hair standing at the front. It was Harry Potter. Valentine gently elbows her cousin and gestures to the boy. 'Its him' she mouthed. Draco nodded , stepped forward Valentine in tow.  
  
"It's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Draco voices, eyes trained on the other boy.  
  
All the students turn to each other whispering about the famous 'Boy Who Lived'.  
  
"Do you think its true?" _It is._  
  
"Do you think that he really has the scar?" _You bet._  
  
"Its probably just a fib." _Then you'd be wrong._  
  
"This is Crabbe, and Goyle. And Valentine." Draco continued. "And I'm Malfoy...Draco Malfoy." The a red haired boy beside Harry Potter snickered at his name.  
  
"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask yours. Red hair, and a hand me down robe? You must be a Weasley." The blonde sneered coldly at the other boy.  
  
_Honestly Draco, your all bark no bite._  
  
"You'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter." Valentine added , stepping up beside her cousin and glaring down at the red haired boy. "You wouldn’t want to go around making friends with the wrong sort."  
  
"We can help you there." Draco says extending hand to the other boy.  
  
"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." Harry retorts easily. _Clever boy. Hopefully not too clever._  
  
Draco and Valentine glared harshly down upon the boy, and everyone in the room could have sworn that the temperature dropped several degrees. Then the woman returns and with a light smack on there shoulders and one last heated glare Draco and Valentine step back into the group.  
  
"We're ready for you now."

The woman lead Valentine and the rest of the first year students thought the grand door way in the great hall. The first thing that Valentine noticed wasn't the roof of the hall that had been enchanted to appear to look like the night sky or the vast amounts of students all around her sitting at four long tables stretching across the room. No, the first thing she notice was the table at the front of the room where two familiar faces watched the firsts year walk though the great hall for the first time ever.  
  
Her eyes lightly looked over the teachers faces, not stopping even a fraction when they passed effortlessly across one of the two familiar faces of professor Albus Dumbledore and professor Severus Snape.  
  
Only once Valentine had finished scanning the teachers and the rest of of the great hall did she notice her friend clinging to her arm beside her. Valentine looked down at her friends face to see her biting her bottom lip, her eyes squinted with harsh concentration.  
  
"Um...Leah what the world are you doing?" Valentine asked.  
  
"I'm trying to hold in all my excitement. " She answered through clenched teeth. Valentine just rolled her eyes and shoved her friend off her arm. _Leah, I swear your from another planet..._  
  
  
"All right, will you wait along here, please? " The woman directed. "Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."  
  
Then all eyes in the room were glued to one man to stood from his chair and flashed everyone a smile.  
  
"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce." Professor Dumbledore began, his voice easily booming out throughout the hall. "The first years please note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you."  
  
_I feel like I should be more surprised at what he said... But its just like him to say something like that._  
  
The students all turned to each other eyebrows arched with an unasked question that not even Leah dared to ask.  
  
  
"When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses." The woman spoke up once again to begin the sorting ceremony. "Hermione Granger."  
  
Valentine watched as the girl who she had called a toad on the train stepped forward from the crowd and sit upon a stool up a small set of stairs. The girl sports a slightly worried expression as a old weathered hat is placed upon her head and then begun to talk. Once the hat had finished mumbling and chuckling it placed the girl in Gryffindor. _Big surprise there..._  
  
"Draco Malfoy." The woman eventually announced.  
  
Valentine turned to smile at her cousin who just winked at her and made his way confidently to the stool. Valentine didn't even blink when the hat had shouted out 'Slytherin!' before it had even touched his head. Draco walks over to the Slytherin table and sat beside Leah and Pansy who had already been sorted into, big surprise, Slytherin.  
  
Suddenly Valentines ears pick out a sound of distress. _What was that? Is someone hurt?_  
  
  
"Ow." Suddenly Valentines ears pick out a sound of distress a few students in front of her.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" She hears the Weasley ask Harry.  
  
"Its nothing. I'm fine." Harry insisted.  
  
_Its Harry Potter! Whats going on?_  
  
Moving as covertly as she could Valentine moved closer to the boy who lived. Once Valentine had a good view of Harry Potters face she found him staring directly into the eyes of Severus Snape, who was staring straight back at him. This was not a ideal event in a Valentines book. _What is he doing? If I've managing then he has no reason to break his cover! I have I do something!Thinking quickly she crushed her foot down upon the students next to her who cried out in pain and turned to glare at Valentine._  
  
"Oh, so sorry." Valentine said , flashing the girl a fake smile full of sweetness.  
  
Valentine looked up to see the staring contest between Harry Potter and professor Snape had stopped, but instead found the professor looking now, directly at her. She simply rolled her eyes and then heard her named being called.  
  
"Valentine Lestrange." _Finally._  
  
Suddenly the room was silent.


	3. "Pure blood pride."

Valentine moves swiftly up to the wooden stool and sits upon as if it were a throne, but on the inside she fort to push down and stomp upon her nervousness. _I'm a Lestrange, I'm a Lestrange,_ she chanted mentally. Her eyes scan the vast crowd of students, who were watching her nervously in complete silence. But she couldn't blame them for so obviously staring at her, she did after all, have a widely known and widely feared name to live up to.  
  
Then she felt the old hat touch her head and shout 'Slytherin!'.  
  
_Thank god! Even though Dumbledore had made it so I would become Slytherin no matter what the hat really thought, I was still so nervous. I've never had so many people looking at me. Well, I suppose I should become accustomed to that pretty soon..._  
  
Valentine smirked confidently and climbed down from the stool before making her way down the stone steps and to the only table cheering and clapping. She sat down beside her cousin who shot her smile that quickly faded and turned to a hateful glare as the next name was called.  
  
"Harry Potter." _Here we go._  
  
Suddenly once again the hall slipped into a heavy silence. Valentine sat silently as she, instead of looking towards Harry Potter, watched Snapes eyes as they narrowed and Dumbledore as he openly lean forward in his seat.  
  
The boy with glasses sat upon the chair and listens as the hat begins to mumble.  
  
Soon after the silence evaporates around Valentine as she hears Crabbe and Goyle a few seats down betting on what the Boy Who Lived would be placed in. Then a few moments later there bet was over when the hat shouted ' Gryffindor!'  
  
The hall erupted into thunderous clapping as Harry made his way to his house table, who also housed two extremely loud gingers, no doubt Weasley twins who both shouted "We got Potter!" at the top of there lungs, and through all the cheering Valentine could hear Crabbe saying smugly "Pay up."  
  
"Typical. " Draco said beside her." Well , at least we'll have a good reason for not getting fathers job done." He sighed.  
  
"Yes, at least there's that." Valentine agreed.  
  
Then Valentine turned back to watch the sorting process continue. While she did this she was faintly aware of a pair of eyes looking directly at her from the teachers table.

 

  
  
_**\-----Pretending to Hate-----**_  
 

 

  
**Snapes P.O.V**  
  
I watched in silence as more and more of the brats I would have to deal with this year were sorted into their houses. And this year among all the other brats was Harry Potter. The boy was the spitting image of his infernal father, except for his clear blue eyes. His eyes were just like hers...  
  
"Ow! Hey!" All of a sudden my thoughts of a certain someone were interrupted by, surprise, another first year brat. I look to the student who had screeched so suddenly to find them glaring at Valentine Lestrange. It was obvious that she had stepped on the other student completely on purpose, this I could tell by the smile on her face that she didn’t even attempt to make apologetic. But it wasn't what she had done that caught me off guard it was how she looked.  
  
This was not the first time I had seen the girl. I had seen her several times when she was quite young, on visits to the Malfoy Manor and again two years ago when Dumbledore had recruited her to aid in Potters protection. Even then she had looked reminiscent her mother, but now no one could ever argue that she was not the child of Bellatrix Lestrange, even with her fathers strikingly electric blue eyes.

And just like Bella she sneered at each and every Gryffindor, each and every Muggle Born. Even through she looked shockingly like her parents, I couldn’t say they were similar personality wise. Rudolphus, her father, who I had went to school with, had been silent and plain man who had only been married to Bellatrix for social purposes, as far as I know there had never been any kind of romantic element to there partnership, but I'm sure there obsessive love of violence and devotion to Voldemort helped to some degree. And then there was Bella. Sadistic, blood hungry, certifiably insane Bella. I'd known her since she was a young girl at Hogwarts and she hadn't been any less the psychopath then. But there daughter was undoubtedly different, for one, unlike her father she never knows when to shut her mouth.

 

Although her performance as the only daughter of two psychopaths and the niece of one of the oldest names in the wizarding world was going exceeding well, as it pained me to say, I still carried doubts that the girl could continue with the role until the plan was completed and that she could protect Harry Potter. In this matter I had no choice but to take Dumbledores word for it.

 

If he believed the girl could do it, then there was some kind of merit to it.

  
  
_ **\-----Pretending to Hate-----** _

 

 

 

Valentine followed the crowd of Slytherin first years as they were led deeper and deeper into the depths of the school by a tall blonde girl, the Slytherin prefect. The Slytherin dorms and common rooms were in the dungeon of the castle. Valentines aunt had said the common room was amazing, she had described the place as being wrapped in cloak of simmering silver and green with a roaring fire place colored a brilliant Slytherin emerald. Valentine could hardly wait to see it for herself, and walked silently with the Leah and Draco at her sides.  
  
Suddenly the Slytherin prefect turned and smiled at the group. Behind her stood a plain brick wall. _Whats going on? Its a dead end..._  
  
"What I am about to show must never be shown to any member of any other house," As said the girl, her words stern and serious. "You must all promise to never tell a soul."  
  
The students around Valentine nodded sincerely, all watching closely at the girls every move.  
  
She placed her palm against the stone wall and spoke sternly and clearly.  
  
"Pure blood pride."  
  
Then all the students looked in baffled amazement as the stones begun to move and shuffle until a large arch way stood before them. The students all turned whispering excitedly to each other. _Wow...that was simply...simply amazing. Its just like the secret tunnels back at Malfoy Manor. I didn't think Hogwarts would have anything like this._  
  
"Awesome." Valentine heard Draco say beside her.  
  
"Oh. My. Gosh. That was so cool!" Leah exclaimed excitedly, practically jumping on the spot.  
  
"Yeah..." Valentine nodded quietly, in amazement . "That was pretty cool..."  
  
"Pretty cool? Are you kidding me? That was one of the best things I've ever seen!" Cried Leah.  
  
"The password changes once every term. You must remember the password .Nobody wants to be stuck out in the halls all night."  
  
The girl turned with a flick of her ponytail and motioned the first years to follow her into the tunnel that lay beyond the arch way. The students scrambled excitedly behind the girl, all wanting to get to the common room as quickly as possible. They walked down the short hallway until they reach a set of dark wooden doors. The prefect knocked three times and the doors swung open.  
  
What lay before Valentine was not what she expected. It was a hundred times better.  
  
The fire place stood tall and proud, the stone walls were the home of emerald and sliver tapestries. Several leather couches were spread out about the large room and on the other side were two stone arch ways.  
  
The first years were completely silent in there obvious amazement, even Leah was a at loss for words. It was the prefects voice that called out to the students and pulled them from there daze.  
  
"The door way on the left leads to the boys dormitories and the girls dormitories are on the left. All your luggage has been placed in your dorm room. Also there are three students to each room, there will be no room changes. Lights out at nine o'clock. Enjoy your first night as a member of Slytherin." With that the girl turned and left the common room.  
  
At first all the students stood in silence before Valentine spoke up.  
  
"Well, then. I'm not going to just stand her gawking." She said her voice cold and emotionless.  
  
"Oh! Wait for me!" Leah cried and followed Valentine to the girls dormitories.


	4. "What is this proposal?"

Since Leah was completely zoned in on introducing Olivias plush teddy bear to all 31 of her own stuff animals. Valentine easily slipped out of the room, for she had a meeting to attend and had to make her leaving the common room either unknown or easily justifiable.

Once the common room she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Val!"

Valentine turned to find her cousin, who was standing amongst a group of students. Valentine knew that if she wasn't results of the combining of two mentality unstable murders and instead Draco's sister then she'd have a group surrounding her as well.

_I never thought I'd ever be glad about my parents situations._

"Hello, Draco." She said greeting her cousin, who had broken away from the crowed and been followed by Crabb, Golye and a dark skinned boy she remembered from the sorting.

"Val. This is Blaze Zabini. He's in my dorm."

"Nice to meet you." The boy said with a kind and cheerful smile.

"Hi." Valentine answered simply, purposely giving the boy minimal attention.

"Does anyone know what it is time?" She asked, and the grouped began to look around the room for a clock.

"Its about seven thirty. " Said Blaze.

Valentine shot him a bitter sweet smile, them turned to her cousin.

"I'm going for a walk before lights out."

"Don't be caught out after nine." He warned.

"I won't be." She answered with a mocking grin spread across her face.

"I'm serious, Val." He said firmly, attempting to stare down his cousin.

"So am I." Valentine shot back. Her own gaze defiant to her cousins.

"Um...Draco how about a game of chest?" Blaze interjected, obviously trying to relive the building tension in the room.

"Sure." Draco agreed and with one with last glance at his cousin he turned and walked away, the group following behind him.

Meanwhile Valentine made her way though the many corridors of the schools dungeon.

_**Two Years Ago-** _

_**"Val! Mother said its time to come inside!" Draco Malfoy called out to his cousin from the front steps of the Malfoy Manor. "Val! Where are you?"** _

_**Normally Draco wouldn’t be worried. Both he and his cousin had spent there whole lives at the Malfoy manor. Valentine was outside in the gardens and wide green fields almost everyday, and by now she knew them like the back of hand, but as he looked up into the darkening grey sky his panic grew. If Valentine did not return soon his father might take it out on him and once Valentine did return most likely on her.** _

_**"Val! Its not funny, Val!" Draco continue to call for his cousin. "Come on! Its going to rain!"** _

_**Then Draco with no choice turned away from the front lawn and went to tell his parents about the disappearance of Valentine.** _

_**Valentine Lestrange was out in the gardens of Malfoy Manor like always. She ran down the cobblestone walkways, her boots thudding loudly as she went, just enjoying the freedom of being able to act her age and not a single year older. Then she stopped abruptly in her tracks mid- step and looked down at where she was about to place her foot.** _

_**A snail. Moving slow and leaving a slick and shiny trail behind it. Valentine suddenly jumped back, afraid she might loose her balance and crush the snail beneath her boot. She crouched down on her hands and knees, studying the bug up close. Then Valentine thought about how she had almost stood on the living creature without even knowing. Anyone could do what I just did, but they might keep walking!** _

_**Valentine reached down and plucked the snail up from the ground by its shell.** _

_**"Don't worry mister snail." She whispered, as if she was worried about scaring it. "I'll find some where safe for you."** _

_**Valentine scanned her surroundings looking for a place where the snail wouldn't be in danger on being squashed.** _

_**Suddenly she spotted a empty stone vase sitting beside a stone bench along the walk way.** _

_**Valentine walked slowly in small steps, as if she was worried about dropping the snail. Then she placed the snail on the rim of the vase and smiled as she watched it start to move again.** _

_**"I wonder where its going." Valentine asked to no one, which is why she jumped when she heard a response.** _

_**"Perhaps it does not even know its self."** _

_**Valentine turned to find a tall man with a long grey beard and kind wrinkled face standing before her. He was familiar. She had seen he's face only this morning at breakfast. Her uncle had been reading the Daily Profit and the mans face had been on the front page.** _

_**"I know who you are." Valentine said, her back straightening, her words clear and clam. "Your Albus Dumbledore. Head master of Hogwarts."** _

_**"You are correct, Miss Valentine." The wizard said smiling. "Are you not going to ask how I know who you are?"** _

_**"Forgive my words sir but I'm not in the habit of asking stupid questions. Everyone in the wizarding world knows the Malfoy family and there psychotic counterpart the Lestrange family. Its common knowledge that I am my mothers daughter." Valentine answered.** _

_**"Indeed. You do come from a famous lineage." He smiled, his eyes twinkling.** _

_**"Did you come here to talk about my family or is there another reason?"** _

_**"Correct again Miss Valentine. Getting straight to the matter at hand, I have a proposal for you." He said.** _

_**"A proposal?" Valentine repeated in reply.** _

_**"Yes. This is something only you can do."** _

_**"What is this proposal?" Valentine asked.** _

_**"Just like walls have ears so can trees. Perhaps we should talk about this else were." The wizard extended his hand out to Valentine.** _

_**"Disappration?" She asked.** _

_**"Yes, indeed my dear."** _

_**"I did it with my aunt once. The man standing next to me will never be able to where those shoes again." She said, making a face at the memory.** _

_**The man laughed.** _

_**"Well, it is the quickest way to get to Hogwarts. "** _

_**"Hogwarts?"** _

_**Dumbledore nodded.** _

_**"Take my hand." He commanded gently.** _

_**Valentine reach out gingerly, biting her lip and as soon as her hand made contact with his they disappeared.** _

_**Present time-** _

Valentine found herself standing in front of the door to Dumbledores office. She swallowed and knocked.

 

_**\-----Pretending to Hate-----** _

 

That morning I when Valentine woke in her bed she had a moment of confusion as to where she was. Then like a freight train, the memories came flying back to her and she found herself smiling of the thought of her first day at Hogwarts. After that day two years ago when she first met Dumbledore in the gardens of Malfoy Manor she had learned to live to different two lives. One side was a clever, eleven year old girl who simply wanted friends to share her seven years at Hogwarts with. But the other was very different. The personality that sat opposite to the innocent average girl was very intelligent, very ambitious and very prideful.

It wasn't so easy at the start. She would choke on her insults and fail to keep the sneer upon her face. But gradually she learned to put up an act of true loathing. She found that it was like she was pretending to be someone else, someone who hated muggles, muggles borns and anyone who dared to stand with them. She learn to be like her mother.

The uncle and aunt were shocked the day nine year old Valentine asked them about her mother. What she was like.

For a while it was hard to keep the two distinct personalities inside her mind from clashing. Sometimes she would snap at Leah or Draco as if they were dirt beneath her feet and other times she was catch herself in the act of kindness towards a servant.

Valentine was yanked from her peaceful thoughts when she heard Olivia mumbling on the other side of the room.

Olivia sat up in bed then looked down wondering why there was a strange weight on her legs. The girl looked down and gasped at the site of Leah curled up in a ball at the foot of her bed.

_Oh, Leah really? You enjoy Olivia so much that you resulted to sleeping at her feet. This is really only something you could come up with._

"She really likes you." Valentine said sitting up in bed.

"Oh! I didn't wake you up, did I? I'm so sorry." Olivia gushed, turning red.

"You didn't. I was already awake." Valentine stated, pulling the dark covers off herself and sitting up. "She really does like you."

"You think so?" Asked Olivia, shyly.

"Believe it or not Leah wouldn't just sleep at anyones feet. Nor would she allow them to touch her ridiculous stuffed animals."

"Shes really nice."

"And loud." Added Valentine.

Olivia giggled softly.

_Theres no way this girl is in Slytherin! There has to be something about her that got her placed in Slytherin..._

"And that too."

Valentine stood up from her bed and begun to dig through her trunk for her Slytherin robes. Once she was done dressing and brushing her hair she made her way to the door.

"It may be to early for breakfast." Olivia piped in quietly.

"Oh, I'm not going for breakfast. There's only one person who can wake Leah. And he's currently in the boys dorm." Prepare yourself Draco...

"Were not allowed in the boys dorm. Its against the rules." Olivia said.

"You'll quickly learn that Lestranges don't do rules." Valentine smirked confidently over her shoulder as she continued out of the room and down the hall way.

Valentine whispered a single sentence into her cousins ear and he had bolted to his feet and out the door. Valentine made a bee line after him back towards her own dorm.

Once she reached her dorm room she could only chuckle at the site before her eyes. Her cousin stood with a bruise forming on his cheek, while Olivia apologized fervently.

_This is priceless! Olivia, cute, polite, no-danger-to-anyone Olivia punched Draco the face!_

"I'm so so so sorry! I-I didn't mean it I swear! You j-just came in so fast and I just... My gosh I'm sorry!" The girl gushed while Draco stood there silent.

"My, my cousin. Hit by a girl and with nothing to say." Valentine said smugly as she entered to room.

"Shut-shut up!" Draco said stumbling over his words embarrassed.

"Huh? What's Draco doing in here? And why aren't I in my own bed?" Leah says, sitting upright and rubbing her eyes. She doesn't remember falling asleep on Olivias legs! Seriously!

"Leah, you missed Olivia here punching Draco in the face." She said smirking at her cousin.

"But I didn't mean to do it! I swear!"

"Don't worry!" Leah laughs pulling herself up off the foot of the bed. "Draco can take a few punches. Unless he's feeling dizzy. Are you feeling dizzy Draco?"

Valentine sighs and takes hold if her cousins arm.

"Bruises heel. Get out so Olivia and Leah can change." Valentine pushes Draco out the door and closes it in his face.

Leah still stood there giggling to herself like a mad woman, Olivia looked worried like someone might punch her as well for punishment and while Valentine forced down her own laughter.


	5. "Are you in or out?"

Valentine sat at the Slytherin table, Draco and Blaze Zambini to her left and Leah and Olivia to her right. She ate as she listened to the talk around her.

 

Leah was telling Olivia that even how she eats is cute, Draco and Blaze were talking about the up coming Quidditch trials and all around her students were talking about Harry Potter.

All of the sudden Valentine felt as if eyes were boring holes in her face, she looked up to find that it wasn't Snape or Dumbledore, but the eyes of three Gryffindors.

Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Valentine glares across the room at them as she makes eye contact with The Boy Who Lived. Harry stares back emotionlessly for a moment before he and his friends turning back to there meal. Now, with there eyes averted Valentine is surprised to still find the feeling of being watched upon. Her eyes drift covertly up to the left end of the teachers table where Severus Snape sat staring not so covertly back at her.

Valentine arches an eyebrow at the potions professor, who in turn, like the three Gryffindors, turns his attention to his breakfast.

"Val! Val! Are you listening to me?"

"Don't have to shout in my ear Leah." Valentine grumbled pushing her friend, who was practically sitting on her.

"Well, then try listening to me next time." Leah said, sticking out her tongue.

"Your such a child." Valentine says dismissively and carry's on eating.

Suddenly the sound of loud flapping wings sounded out though the great hall.

"Mails here!" A girl shouts out from across the room.

Immediately people begin to chatter as owls of every size, shape and color begin to drop letters in to the hands and breakfasts of excited students.

A pure white owl drops a letter into Leah's porridge and she quickly opens it before the letter its self could be defiled my the morning meal, squealing happily as she went.

Then suddenly students cry with awe and fear as a huge dark shadow descends over the hall and a loud menacing 'hoot' makes several girls gasp. Ah, Dracys here with the mail. The completely black owl fly's above the Slytherin table, where Valentine sat, her hand outstretched before her, her attention still on her breakfast. The owl sent another terrifying 'hoot' thought out the hall and the crisp white envelope dropped into her hand.

Valentine opens the letter in silence, pretending not to notice how half the room was staring at her.

Valentine,

Congratulations on be coming a member of Slytherin. I hope you have remembered to up hole the family name, for although you do not wear the name of Malfoy all your actions will repeat on to us. Do not fall behind in your study's and do not disappoint me.

L. Malfoy

As kind and loving as ever my dear uncle.

Valentine pulled out another letter from the envelope and begun to read that one also.

My dearest niece Valentine,

I hope this letter finds you in good health, my dear. I'm so glad you were put in Slytherin, you'll make so many happy memories to keep with you for life.

 

Remember to study hard and to make sure your cousin does his homework, you and I both know how long he can procrastinate. Also don't forget to brush that beautiful hair of yours every night before you go to sleep, and also make sure you go to sleep at a appropriate hour every night. Also once the weather gets colder make sure you wear a coat, both you and your mother were never bother by the cold, but I'd hate you to catch cold.

 

I miss you and Draco dearly.

xoxo,

Love your aunt Narcissa.

Oh, aunt Narcissa you've always worn your heart on your sleeve, how you can love a man like my uncle is beyond me.

"What did father say?" Draco asked as soon as he saw Valentine had finished reading.

Valentine simply hands Draco the letter and finished the last of her breakfast. Then, for what seemed like a hundred times today, she felt the eyes of someone upon her. She looked up to meet the wide eyes of Liam Highcourt, Dracos other room mate and Blaze Zabini from across the table.

"Yes?" Valentine asked, arching a single eyebrow. Why are people always staring at me?

"That bird was huge..." Whispered Liam in shock.

"Yeah..." Blaze agreed and a daze like manor.

"He was my fathers." Valentine says, placing her aunts note back in the envelope.

"Your fathers..." Mumbled Liam.

"That bird was so big..." Blaze says still in shock.

 

"His name is Darcy." Valentine adds.

"Your father?" Asks Liam.

"No, you fool. The owl." Draco interjected, rolling his eyes.

"Darcy...well, that's not threatening at all." Blaze says, his voice full of relief.

"It means 'dark one'." Valentine says.

"Of course it does." Blaze groans in despair.

She always known that her father had only left her two things when he was shipped of the Azkaban. His owl and his eyes.

"Darcy is a rather menacing creature I suppose. That fact that he could slice your throat open with one talon before you could blink plays apart in that I’m sure." Valentine shrugged simply.

"Yeah...I'm sure it does..." Liam whispers as if he's about to make a run for it.

Well, at least being able to scare people like this has its humorous side. His face, he looks so horrified that it's funny! Pretending to be this other person isn't all that bad. I'll eventually get over that annoying feeling of guilt whenever I insult someone, or perhaps I'll just get used to it. Either way its my duty to do this, my years at Hogwarts are a small price to pay compared to lives on the line. I just hope that Dumbledore was right about Harry being able to destroy Voldemort.

By the time the first class rolled around Valentine already had a quickly growing reputation and not many dared to even cross the girls eyes.

 

\-----Pretending to Hate-----

 

Valentine sat silently in professor McGonagall's first year transfiguration class and was happily surprised when she realize she already knew what was being taught to her.  Those years of study magical theory payed off, even if the tutors were annoying and one smelt of constantly of ginger.

The whole class had gasped in astonishment when there elderly professor had transformed into a sliver tabby cat and jump on the teachers desk.

The class sat in silence taking notes in there books when thundering steps broke though the quiet and earn the classes attention. Valentine watches as Harry Potter and Ron Weasley run though the room only stopping when they reached the front desk.

"Whew, amazing." Says Ron between breaths."Can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late."

McGonagall is right in front of them and they haven't even noticed! Weasley you have it coming...

 

The cat then swiftly leapt off the desk and transformed into Professor McGonagall mid-jump. The two boys stand there completely and utterly amazed with the site before them.

 

"That was bloody brilliant. " Remarks the ginger.

"Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley." McGonagall says with a sigh. "Maybe if I were to transfigure Mr. Potter or yourself into a pocket watch, maybe one of you would be on time."

"We got lost." Harry sighed admittedly, still out of breath.

"Then perhaps a map?" The woman questions testily. " I trust you don't need one to find your seats." Well, that was quite anticlimactic wasn't it?

 

With that the two quickly found two empty spots and the back of the room, all while Valentine sat with Draco, Leah and Olivia passing a note back in forth, smirking at one another believing that they had fooled the old professor.

"Give me the note, Lovat." McGonagall orders suddenly in front of Leah's desk. Dammit! 

 

Leah looks to Valentine not sure she should hand over the paper or not. Valentine nods glaring at the teacher with a cold stare. Leah hesitates for a moment then gives the woman the note who takes one glace at it and sighs crunching in her hands and returning to her desk.

I suppose the reality is that you can't have the bad guy constantly coming out on top. In all the story's the good guys triumph over there enemies. Its really the natural way for the tale to end. It would seem strange if the evil side triumphed extensively. I'll have to work on that, seeming cold, cruel, dark and yet not unbeatable. That shouldn't be that hard, I hope.

Valentine found herself back in the chilly residency of the dungeons as she sat quietly with Draco, Leah and Olivia in potions class. Students sit chattering to one another, contently waiting the arrival of there professor. To Valentines left Leah complains about McGonagall, grumpily crossing her arms and pouting. To her right Draco boasts proudly to the row of Slytherins behind them about the long history of his family. Then the door slams open loudly and Snape comes rushing in like a dark cloud descending over the school, causing all to become dead silent.

 

"There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making." Snape says, droning on in a low monotone voice." However, for those select few, who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death." Then something catches the mans attention as his eyes grow hard and dark. "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confidant enough to not...pay...attention."

Hermione Granger elbows Harry gently. The boy looks up from his book to see his professor staring him down harshly, the emotion of stone cold hate clear in his eyes, thought a only Valentine seemed to notice.

"Mr. Potter. Our...new...celebrity." Snape stares dangerously, its evident that Harry’s about to get talked down to."Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Hermione Grangers hand shoots into the air as if answering the question was the one thing she was born for."You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

Once again Hermiones hand fly's above her hand desperately.

"Honestly, what a bratty little know it all." Valentine scoffs to Draco quietly, who simply smiles in agreement.

"I don't know, sir." Harry admit, is voice filled with defeat.

"And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfbane?" Snape adds, clearing enjoying embarrassing the boy to no end.

Honestly, he didn't even know magical existed until a day ago! You can't possibly expect him to know! But of course you know that and obviously rebel in humiliating Potter. That's so very typical of you.

"I don't know, Sir." Harry is forced to repeat himself in shame.

"Pity." Lie. "Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. Potter?"

The professor continued on with his class, ridiculing students and absolutely ignoring others.

Snape doesn't act like I do. The insults flow like running water from his lips and his dark eyes always seem filled with loathing like we were nothing but the dirt under his feet. And I have no cause ask him how he achieved such a flawless act, because the Snape teaching this class, loathing us all, was the only real Snape, unlike me he didn't have wear a mask and I fear that I'll never have a chance to dispose of my own.

Snapes P.O.V

The room had become silent the moment I had my shown my presence. After shamelessly ridiculing James dimwitted child, I started the lesson just as I have for years. I'm fully aware of the eyes watching from the second row to the back. Were she sits, surround friends and fellow Slytherins. Where she sits silently assessing my every move.

Her startling blue eyes narrow slightly as if studying me thought strands of her mothers dark wild hair. I can't tell what she's thinking. And I don't really care enough to wonder, but I can't help but find the stare familiar. Her mother used to narrow her eyes when deep in thought, normally about Voldemort or new ways to torture the innocent. Though I do highly doubt she's thinking about torture, especially if she wants to pass this class. Then I catch the softest sound of fingers drumming against a table surface.

Its a repeated pattern of four fingers making contact with a hard surface one after another. It also is familiar.

Two Years Ago-

When Dumbledore had told me that he had found the perfect candidate to our plan I had hesitant at first. Knowing him, it could be anyone.

He had said that this person would not be suspected in anyway, just like how my hate towards Potter was justified. And even though he had warned me before hand that this new addition would surprise even the likes of me, when I saw the child before me I was shocked beyond imagination.

I had been sitting in a chair beside Dumbledores desk, my fingers drumming upon the dark wood and when Dumbledore appeared with the girl, I jumped to my feet.

"Professor Snape." The girl says tipping her head in greeting, a smug smile upon her pale features.

"A child? You endeavor to stop the greatest magical threat in centuries and you believe the child of two of the Dark Lord most trusted servants could aid in that?" I asked, skeptical.

"Yes, I do." Came Dumbledores simple reply.

"I'm glad that you have such faith in my abilities." The girl mumbled.

The only daughter of Bellatrix and Rudolphus Lestrange is the one who he chooses for such a task! Has he gone mad? She has the blood of both Black and Lestrange, two of the most notorious pure blood families and has been raised in the Malfoy house hold, also a extremely notorious family.

I had no doubts that the child was very intelligent and mature for her age, which was the root of my problem. Being so unlike other child her age made her unpredictable, dangerous even. She could be sided with Voldemort already.

I'd met her only twice before on business at Malfoy Manor and each time had shocked me fervently. She looked so much like her mother that it terrified me. But from meeting her those two short times I had divulged that she may look like her parents but was nothing like them personality wise.

"Now, Miss Valentine the proposal I mentioned before." Dumbledore begun sitting at his desk. "To make a long story short, you will, along with myself and Professor Snape will be charged with the task of protecting Harry Potter."

"And why should I?" The girl asked.

"Harry Potter is the only one who can defeat Voldemort once and for all, and to do that he must be protected." Answered Dumbledore.

"And you pick me because it would not be suspected?"

"Indeed, my child. You come from a old, proud and exceedingly prejudice family and are one of the last who would be suspected."

"My cousin comes from the same family, but you didn't ask him."

Only eight years old and yet so perceptive. She speaks with exceeding mature words, yet in the chair of which she sits her feet don't even touch the floor. Both times I had met her prior had been brief and the child had said little. Simply from the way she talks one would think that she is a adult trapped in a child's body.

"It was simply a matter of parenting. I feared that your uncle would already have completely convinced his son of where his loyalties should lie, and I highly doubt those such loyalties would fall into the same category of preserving the life of Harry Potter."

"Yes," Valentine sighed in defeat. "Draco listens and does whatever my uncle tells him to do. But what makes you sure that Voldemort will come back?"

"Do you truly believe that a being as powerful as Voldemort would be complacent with his current position?" I ask.

"No," She sighs once more. "Someone... something as powerful as Voldemort can not be destroyed completely, not by a infant."

"Then you see why we have asked for assistance, my dear. When Voldemort does come back I'm sure he'll pay his followers a visit. You aunt and uncle are two such followers." Dumbledore said. "You alone will have a inside view on what's happening at Malfoy Manor at that time, as well as you will be enrolling at Hogwarts in the same year as Harry Potter and so your involvement is necessary to keep him alive."

"I understand that I will have knowledge on some of Voldemort movements and that I'll not be suspended, but...how do you know I can even do it?" The girl asked uncertainly.

"My dear, you underestimate your own abilities. Not only are you extremely intelligent and have already shown signs of high magical strength, but you have lived in a home of overwhelming darkness and prejudice and have remained utterly unaffected and objective to your family views. You alone have seen though the veil of hate that your familys legacy. My child, You are far more powerful then even you think."

"Are you in or out?" I jumped in, knowing full well how much Dumbledore enjoys to ramble. 

For a painstaking long moment the room is so silent one would think all its occupants dead. Then she looked to me, then to the old wizard sitting before her, her face emotionless like stone.

"I'll do it."

Present time-

Once lunch time had finally appeared Valentine longed to eat with her friends, but instead she made the excuse of a sudden chill and supposedly made her way down to the Slytherin common room to retrieve her sweater.

Instead of going to the Slytherin common room, Valentine finds herself outside of Dumbledores office.


	6. "What an idiot."

So far, during Valentines brief time at Hogwarts she had been able to establish a reputation. She wasn't just a muggle despising Slytherin, but a frequently violent muggle despising Slytherin. Such a short time and everyone already had heard wind of her habit of pushing students in the hall or stepping purposely on there toes. Now naturally such things as stepping on others toes is not the height of violence, but even a push can seem like a challenge to battle in the young eyes of a eleven year old.

Whenever Valentine found herself in the position of abusing a fellow student she was quick to corner of the sections of her brain that would have her feeling pity for her unfortunate victims and when she saw the tears brimming in their eyes she immediately plastered her facr with a look of satifaction before the pesky emotions could rise in her eyes. So far, she had done what she'd been training herself for and as far as she was concerned she had done a pretty decent job.

Valentine and her large group of old and new found friends made there way to the inner courtyard of Hogwarts where they would have there first ever lesson in flying. Valentine stomped and shoved the excitement and nervousness deep into her subconscious where it would fade to nothing.

Lestranges would never get so excited over something so trivial.

"Good afternoon, class." Says Madame Hooch, a tall woman with bight golden eyes, as she walked down between the two lines of students.

"Good afternoon, Madame Hooch." The students answer her in perfect unison that reminded Valentine and Draco of the last time they had talked with Valentines uncle.

"Good afternoon, Amanda, good afternoon." Madame Hooch repeated, then turned on her heel to face the anxious first years. "Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of their broomstick. Come on now, hurry up. Stick your right hand over the broom and say, up!"

Valentine looked down to left to see a plain wooden broom laying on the ground parallel to her. The air was filled with multiple cries of 'up!' And several shouts of success and failure.

"With feeling!" Madame Hooch's adds.

"Up! Up! Up, up, up!" Leah cries beside her. "Arg! Stupid thing! Up! Why won't it listen to me?"

Beside Leah, Olivia stands shyly, meekly holding out her small hand.

"Up! Please up!" Olivia says uncertainty colouring her soft and frustrated voicr. "Up...please?"

Valentine turns to her other side to Draco, who is also surveying the others students. Draco and herself had already learned how fly a year ago on her uncles wishes, Draco had taken to it immediately, but it had taken Valentine a few more lessons before she had been able to control the broom. It was one of the few things that had taken her actually effort. The perks of being a child prodigy. When she caught her cousins eye, he smiled and gave her a knowing look.

"On three?" He asks.

Valentine nods in response.

"One..." Says Draco.

"Two..." Adds Valentine.

"Three..." Draco nods.

"Up!" They shout together, voices firm 

Both handles fly directly into the palms of there hands and they turn to each other. Both there faces plastered with a smug, self satisfied grin. 

"Now, once you've got hold of your broom, I want you to mount it." Madame Hooch instructs firmly. "And grip it tight, you don't want to be sliding off the end. When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment, and then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle...three...two..."

Suddenly Neville Longbottoms feet leave the ground and he gives a started 'oh'.

"Mr Longbottom." Madame Hooch warns.

"Neville what are doing?" One girl cries out.

"M-M-Mr. Longbottom. Mr. Longbottom!" The teacher stutters worriedly.

"Ahh!" The boy crys out, his voice filled with horror as he rises higher and higher.

"Mr Longbottom!" Madame Hooch shouts again.

"He can't even hold the damn broom straight." Draco mumbled beside Valentine, seemingly unconcerned with the other boys safty.

"Neville!" Cries Harry Potter.

"Help!" The boy pleads, as his broom shakes hazardously.

"Come back down this instant."

The terrified boy soars through the air wildly and collides with a stone wall,  bashing his broom along it and then swooping off again at incredible speeds. He is screams loudly as he's thrown around in the air like a rag doll. He begins to lower and is suddenly flying back towards the group of students.

"Help!" The boy screams again.

Madame Hooch, in a failed attempt to save the boy pulls out her wand, but when shes sees it won't help, she throws herself out of the road and the whole class follows suit.

Neville zooms through the now empty space and up the side of another building. His broom is suddenly gone and hes falling. Neville's cloak catches on a statue and he hangs there hopelessly.

"Oh! Ah...help!" 

The sound of tearing fabric filled his ears as his clock rips and he falls further. Again his clothes catch on a touch and he is only stopped for a moment before he reaches the ground with a cry.

The other students immediately crowd around the fallen boy.

"Everyone out of the way!" Madame Hooch shouts. She runs through the  group of students and hunches over the boy, the students scatter quickly ."Come on, get up."

"Is he alright?" Asks Hermione Granger quietly.

Neville let's off a strings of 'ows' as the woman examines it.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh dear. It's a broken wrist." The teacher deduces quickly. ''Good boy, come on now, up you get."

"Hey, Valentine." Olivia says in a quiet voice, yanking Valentines attention away from the injured Gryffindor and holding up a clear ball in one hand.

"Its a rememberall." Says Valentine, aching a dark eyebrow.

Suddenly Draco snatches the ball out of the small girls hands, his face showing a smirk both Valentine and Leah knew to well.

"Uh oh." Says Leah, in a sing song tone.

"Draco, what are-" Valentine is cut off by Madame Hooch, who is carrying the injured student away.

 

"Everyone's to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing." The woman orders. "Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say, Quidditch."

"Watch." Draco says simply.

I do not like where this is going. Not one bit.

"Did you see his face?" The boy chuckles cruelly. "Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze, he'd have remembered to fall on his fat ass."

The air is filled with brief laughter before Harry Potter speaks up.

"Give it here, Malfoy." The boy demands boldly, glaring at the blonde though his round glasses.

"No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find." Draco leans on his broom and fly's around the group before soaring off and hovering high above the ground. 

Careful cousin. Aunt Narcissa wants you back in one piece.

 "How about up on the roof?"

"What's the matter, Potter?" Liam sneers, standing at Valentines side. "Bit beyond your reach?"

Harry Potter readies himself  to take off when Hermione sounds out of protests.

"Harry, no way! You heard what Madam Hooch said! Besides, you don't even know how to fly." She warned sternly. She sighed as she watched him fly off after Valentines cousin. "What an idiot."

Valentine suddenly felt fear coursing through her veins and knew it was not for her cousin. She knew full well that her cousin could get out of anything if he had a broom. It was the boy who had gone after him that she was afraid for. Dumbledore had given her one task: Protect Harry Potter. And yet there he was, only days after finding out that magic even existed flying after her cousin. I could kick myself! What can I do? Everyone is here and watching.

"Give it here, Malfoy, or I'll knock you off your broom!" Harry threatened loudly.

I've got to do something. Just because the fall didn't kill Longbottom, didn't mean it wouldn't kill Harry Potter. ARG! I can't just stand here.

Draco said something that Valentine couldn't hear and threw the rememberall towards a stone tower.

The other boy raced past Draco, his figure blurring with speed. Harry zoomed towards the tower, stopping mere inches short of wall, the clear ball landing in his hand.

Nicely done, Potter, But no need to give me a freaking heart attack. This will be the death of me...


	7. "Yes, professor. I saw her myself, right guys?"

A bright restless moon hung in the dark sky above Hogwarts that night and while Valentines schools mates laughed, played cards and did homework she occupied herself with following Harry Potter.

So far, in her short time as a Hogwarts student, Valentine had spent all of her little free at secret meetings with Professors Snape and Dumbledore. The head master had told her that the first few days would be the one of the most important moments in the entire duration of the plan. This would be when Valentine would establish her identity amongst the other students. He had promised that the late night meetings would become much less frequent as the year progressed though, and Valentine was glad for she had yet to have a full nights sleep. 

She had be as careful as she could to ensure that nobody caught wind of what was going on. Draco so far had been the only one to question her sudden habit of taking her own absence during meals or at night. When he had confronted her she had quickly told him that she had been getting lost in the halls of the large castle and did so in a way that told him that she didn't want people to know, as if she was embarrassed about getting lost, she told him that Lestranges don't get lost and that she didn't want anyone to know. Draco had been her first friend and knew all her odd quirks, like how she refused to eat cheese if it wasn't melted. That's just how Valentine was. So, Draco excepted her excuse and let it lie, as suspicious as he may have been.

Tonight was Valentines first night that she didn't have to sneak through the cold dungeon corridors and attend a top secret meeting, instead tonight she moved through the cold dungeons corridors towards the 3rd floor to follow Harry Potter and his two Gryffindor companions.

"Does anyone feel like we shouldn't be here?" Harry's voice reached out though the darkness.

"We're not supposed to be here. This is the 3rd floor. It's forbidden" Hermione reminded him.

All of a sudden the dusty hall is illuminated  by a glowing torch and the silence is filled with a meow.

Valentine, who stands completely hidden in the shadows at the end of the hall watches as the three jump at the sight of the animal.

"Let's go." Harry says worriedly.

"That's Flichs cat!" Ron adds.

"Run!" Says Harry and the hall is filled with the sound of feet against the stone floor.

Valentine presses herself against the wall and holds her breath as the three dash right past her. She crosses her fingers and begs to God that Gryffindors don't turn even a fraction to left where she stood.

 

"It's locked!" Harry cries as he pulls on the handle of door at the end of the corridors only several meters away from where Valentine stood watching, completely still and silent.

 

"That's it, we're done for!" The ginger boy exclaims in despair.

"Oh, move over!" Hermione groans in frustration and pulls out her wand. "Alohomora. Get in."  
   
The door swings open and the three stumble quickly through the door way, the door closing behind them.

Valentine has but a second to take a breath for another and much older voice cuts though the dark hall.

"Anyone here, my sweet?" The cat meows in reply. "Come on."

 

The man and his cat turn and leave the hall, under the false pretense that nowhere was there. Valentine takes a deep breath and stand still for about a minute before moving and pressing her ear to the door.

She can hear foot steps and mumbles. She bites her lip and takes her head away from the door, contemplating whether she should open it or not.

"AHHHHH!" 

Valentine jumps back against the wall in shock as the three Gryffindors come bursting through the door.  Her eyes widen in shock as she watches the three struggle to close the door as a huge dog head pushes on the other side.

Fluffy? Dumbledore wasn't kidding. What he said about the Philosophers stone must also be true then. They can't get it shut! Well I can't run out there and help them. Think. Think! Got it.

"Colloportus." Valentine whispered as she gently flicked her wand at her side and begged god that the three Gryffindors hadn't heard her.

Thundering foot steps echo down the hall as the three exit the 3rd floor without a second thought. 

Valentine peels herself off the wall quietly. 

"It worked..." Valentine mumbled in disbelief, before it gave way to genuine and unbridled happiness.

It worked on my first try...the door shut on my first try! Oh, thank you uncle for forcing Draco and I to study hours and hours of magical theory! It actually came in handy.

Valentines head snapped back around to the door where loud growling could be heard behind it.

Well, someone has to put that three headed beast back to sleep...Damn it all...

Valentine sucked in a deep breath and turned towards the door.

"What was that spell?" She wandered to herself for a moment. "Oh, yeah. 'Alohomora' ." 

The lock on the door lifted right before her eyes and her ears where suddenly filled with the sound of fowling.

Fluffy was a huge creature, a three headed dog that Dumbledore has decided to keep on the 3rd floor. Saliva dripped from its terrifying jaws as it snarled at her.

Valentine bit her lip and willed herself to move forward, although her legs seemed as if they wanted to turn in the other direction and keep running.

"Its OK..." She told the creature quietly. "Its OK...those noisy kids are gone now."

She eased forwards slowly, step by tiny step, until she found herself standing in the door way, her heart pound against her rib cage.

"You three can go back to sleep now...its OK Fluffy...its OK..." Suddenly she remembered what Dumbledore had told her about Fluffys reaction to music. "Hey...someone told me that you like music...maybe I could play you something, would you like that?"

Every time the three headed dog growled at her she would repeatedly tell it the everything was OK as her heart beat drummed on loudly within her chest, she was sure the dog could hear it. She took only the smallest of steps, her arms held out in front of her, keeping eye contact at all time, afraid that if she looked away for one second it would ripe her head from her shoulders.

"Its OK, boy...or girl...or both...its OK, I'm going to play you some music and your going to go back to sleep, OK?" 

Her eyes rolled over to a harp sitting against a wall and she slowly eased over to it, still not breaking eye contact.

Her aunt had forced her and her cousin to learn to play various instruments, simply because she thought all those with high standings should and after Valentine had failed miserably at the flute, her aunt had moved her on to the harp, which she hasn't been much better at. The only instrument she'd ever had the taste for was the violin, but that didn't seem to be something that would help at this point.

She placed her fingers on the strings light, earning a growl from the beast.

"No, no...its alright...I'm going to play you something so that you can fall back to sleep, OK?"

She ran her fingers across the strings and animals ears perked up instantly, a look of interest shining in its three pairs of eyes. She began to play a simple lullaby, restarting whenever she messed up.

Soon her was able to play the few notes repeatedly without focusing on the strings. Slowly the animal blinked its eyes tiredly until soon it had fallen into a peaceful sleep.

Several minutes later Valentine decided it would finally be safe for her to leave, so she opened the door in silence and locked it once again.

Valentine let a great sigh leave her body as if she'd been holding it in all day.

That was...scary? That thing could have killed me...but it didn't... Well, that's a good thing. Crap! I need to get back to the common room! I've probably been trying to get Fluffy to sleep for a hour. I'm in so much trouble if I get caught.

With those thoughts Valentine takes of  down the dusty corridor, touches lighting her way with each step.

 

Approximately one hour earlier-

 

"Oi, Draco, I'm sure she's fine." Blaze assured his friend who sat on a couch in front of the fire, a grim look on his face.

"Yeah, this is Val were talking about. What could happen to her?" Liam asked , plopping down beside the worried boy.

"Yeah, so stop worrying. Your going to give yourself wrinkles, you know." Laughed Blaze.

"I know she can handle herself, but...my father made me promise to look after her. He said as a Malfoy its my job protect my family." Draco answered solemnly.

"Awe, come on man! Don't be so serious. Like anyone going to mess with Valentine Lestrange." Says Blaze.

"Yeah." Crabb grunts as he and Goyle finish off a pile of snacks they'd stolen from the kitchen.

"I know that." Draco growled.

"Anyways, when was the last time you saw her?" Liam adds, plucking a cookie from Crabbs grasp before he could take a bite out of it.

"After dinner I saw her walk off to the girls bathroom with Leah and Benson, but I don't think she came back with them." Says Draco with a sigh.

"Well, here's your chance to ask them, 'cause there walking right towards us." Adds Liam.

"Yeah, and brace yourself 'cause Leah looks freaked!" Blaze says, crossing his arms across his face in preparation for the on coming Storm.

"DRACO! DRACO!" The girl screams her caramel colored hair flying around madly, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. "DRACO! DOYOUKNOWWHEREVALIS SHECAMEWITHUSTOTHEBATHROOM, TOLDUSTOGOAHEADANDWEHAVENTSEENHERSINCE! ANDTHATWASAWHOLEHOURAGO!WEHAVETOFINDHER!"

"Did anyone understand a word of that?" Asked Draco, with a arched eyebrow.

"Think she said that dragons are attacking Hogwarts and that we must make a contract with a ancient tribe of fairy's to destroy them." Liam says, cocking his head to one side in confusion.

"Knowing her that’s our best bet." Draco grumbles.

"Is it safe to open my eyes yet?" Asked Blaze.

"Um, excuse me, but she said that Valentine came with us to the bathroom after dinner and told us to go ahead to common without her, she said she wouldn't be long, bit that was a almost a hour ago."

Everyone, but Blaze, who still had his eyes shut and his arm covering his face, be turned to Olivia in shock.  
     
"You understood that?" Says Goyle with a mouth full of no longer identifiable food.

"DON'TJUSTSTANDTHERE!WENEEDTOFINDVAL!" Leah burst loudly. 

"Wait, you said she's been gone for a hour?" Asked Draco, standing from his place on the couch. Olivia nodded in reply."I'll be back."

"Draco where are you going?" Says Liam.

"To find my cousin." He says simply.

"But what about curfew? It will be nine o'clock in approximately six minutes." Olivia adds worriedly. 

"Is it safe yet?" Asks Blaze

"Who cares! Something could have eaten her!" Leah exclaims throwing her arms in the air.

"Like what?" Asks Crabb.

"Does it matter?" Leah shouts. "We have to save her!"

"Olivia's right, Draco. You really want to get caught by Flich and his creepy cat?" Says Liam. "Just wait it out, she'll walk through that door any time now."

"We can't wait that long! What if she's been abducted be aliens! What if she was eaten by werewolves! What is she drowned in the toilets! What if she-" 

"Can you even hear yourself?" Liam cut her off mid rant. "There's no proof anything like could happen."

"Yeah, Valentines way to scary for a werewolf or a alien to attack her." Adds Crabb, Goyle nodding in agreement beside him.

"You guys are missing the point!"

"Can I come out yet?"

"Come on Olivia! Come on Draco! We have to save Val! She could have become a slave to werewolf aliens that live in the girls bathroom. Quick let's go before its to late!"

"Liam I am going whether you like it or not!"  
   
"Do you really think there's such thing as werewolf aliens that live in the girls bathroom?"

"Can someone please tell me if its safe yet!"

"SHUT UP! Shut up all of you! If we go looking for Valentine we could all get in big trouble for being out after curfew. Blaze you can come out now and no, there is no such thing as werewolf aliens that live in the girls toilet! Well, except maybe in Leah's mind, but let's not even go there." Olivia sighed heavily as everyone once again turned to stare at her in shock of what she had just done.

"Did Benson just..." Mumbles Draco.

"Raise her voice?" Finished Blaze, who had finally stopped hiding.

"No...that couldn't have been her." Liam says quietly in disbelief.

"Olivia...are you mad at me?" Lead asks, her eyes wide and her bottom lip trembling.

"Oh, um...no of course not! I mean...um." Olivia stumbled over her words.

"I'm sorry! Don't be mad at me!" Cries Leah who then leaps up and captures Olivia in a suffocating embrace.

Draco watches as his friends all are suddenly occupied with laughing at Leah's antics and see's a window to go and search for his cousin.

Draco's P.O.V

Slowly, I edge away from the others while they're all to busy to notice.

Val, for someone so smart, you sure do some moronic things! Mother and father would kill her if she gave got in trouble for something so stupid and gave us a bad name and then they'd kill me for letting her do it. But...she's never had trouble with direction before this...and she was serious about not wanting me to tell anyone it.  Arg! What's going on with her? Don't tell me shes flipped again.

My feet carry me closer and closer towards the door of the common room. Then suddenly I feel my body hit another like a brick wall and I'm thrown to the floor in a instant. I look up, ready to ridicule the hell out of who ever just walked into me, but I find my voice stuck in my throat as my eyes meet the dark gaze of Severus Snape.

Shit!

The room falls silent and all eyes are on us. Snape ignores me and instead looks to the other students in the room.

"Everybody...lights out." He says in his usual threatening drone. The room is still silent, nobody daring to be the first to move. "Now!"

With that students are moving in seconds. Children jump over furniture and hurry to leave the room. Fleeing from the source of there terror.

In only a few moments the only ones left in sight are Snape, Liam, Blaze, Leah, Benson and myself.

Liam and Blaze rush over to help me up of the floor but I shove there hands away with a glare.

Don't they know I can stand on my own!

Snape stares at us coldly for a short moment before his eyes narrow and if possible, grow even darker.

"I see Lestrange isn't with you. Where is she?" His words catch us off guard and Leah, unfortunately, is the first to react.

"Professor, she disappeared! She-!"

"Shes only joking!" Liam jumps in.

"Y-yeah! Shes already in bed asleep!" Olivia adds quickly.

"Is that so?" Snape asks emotionlessly.

"Yes, professor. I saw her myself, right guys?" I say.

You owe me big time cousin.

The others nod at my words.

"Well, then...if it is as you say then you all should go bed to. Tonight." He hisses at us with a sigh.

Quickly we all scatter and make our ways to our dorms.

Val, where are you? What's going on? Maybe she's in danger or some kind of trouble. But what could be so bad that she couldn't tell me or even Leah?  Maybe shes causing her trouble. Somethings up...I mean, its still the same old Val, muggle hating, mud blood loathing, melted cheese eating Val...so, what's changed?  I just hope she hasn't flipped again...please...anything but that.


	8. "Gryffindor?

Valentine quickly make  her way back to the Slytherin common room. It's late into the night and Valentines friends had all turned in for the night, but the same could not be said for her cousin.

She tipped toed through the darkened door way aware of the lateness of the hour. She thought she was alone which is why she jumped when her cousin revealed himself.

"Where have you been? Do you know how late it is?" Draco demanded rising from his place on the couch in front of the fire that had died out long ago.

Dammit...

"No need to scare the living day lights out of me." She grumbled her heart pounding in her ears.

"You haven't answered me,Val. Where were you?"

"Walking, I got lost on my way back to the common room. This place is like a freaking maze. Remember, tell no one."

"Lost? For over a hour? What if someone saw you!"

"Nobody saw me." Valentine says in a manner that intended to end the discussion. She turned away from the boy she'd known her whole life and begun to make her way to girls dorms.

"Do you really expect me to believe that you got lost? What about all that Lestrange crap you've been spurting for years?" Draco said bitterly.

Valentine stopped, frozen in her tracks. Her cousins words hitting her like a ton of bricks.

I...don't know how to react to that. Should I act mad? Should I just keep walking? What do I do! Do I stay his cousin, or do I treat him as if some other students had somehow worked up to courage to say such a thing to me? ARG! I'm over thinking this. Just do something to keep him off my case.

Valentine turned slowly to face her cousin, who glared at her coldly.

"Watch...your mouth, cousin." Voice was so quiet and yet it traveled through the room like thunder. Her eyes were narrowed, staring directly at the boy. "You of all people should know that Lestranges don't take words such as those from anyone...even family."

I'm so sorry, Draco.

"I...I-I." Draco stuttered helplessly under the girls dangerous gaze.

She had never acted like this towards him before. This was the way she treated the outsiders in her life that were bold enough to speak out of term in her presences. He felt like a poor defenseless creature, back into a corner with no where to run.

"Don't worry so much, Draco. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself." She said, her voice carrying a sudden casualness, her lips curving into a cruel smile. "Good night."

Please forgive me.

She turned and left the boy standing all alone. His breathing ragged and uneven, as in sucked in air. His eyes were wide and his hands shaking. To him she hadn't even seemed human. He remembered what his mother had told him years ago when he himself had asked about his cousins parents. She had told him of there unstable minds and psychotic tendencies. His mother had warned him that Valentine could turned out the exact same way, so he couldn't help but wonder if what he had experienced moments before was simply his cousins mind deteriorating, just like her mother.

 

\-----Pretending to Hate-----

 

If Valentine had thought she had heard the last about her disappearance last night then she would be completely and utterly wrong. Olivia and Leah were the first to thoroughly investigate her, then came Blaze and Liam, but throughout all the questions Draco stayed quiet and Valentine began to worry that she had destroyed the friendship between them with lies, and worse then that, lies that she could never take back.

She did her best to act like that night had never happened and plunged into her school work, which is exactly what she was doing.

Valentine sat in the courtyard, her mind fixated on her homework. Olivia sat beside her doing the same and Leah who had given up hope, just sat there whined at her unresponsive friends.

"Come on, guys!" Cried Leah irritability. "Can't we do some else? Something fun?"

Valentine and Olivia didn't answered to her groans and pleads and instead focused on there work.

"Val...Val? Val!"

"What is it Leah?" Valentine snapped.

"Gez, relax. What did I ever do to you?" Leah pouted like a child.

"Leah Lovat, I am trying to study, as is Olivia. So, if you could be so obliged to either shut your mouth or perhaps by some strange occurrence, you to could study." Valentine ordered testily before returning her attention back to her school work.

"You know, I really hate it when you fancy talk me like that." Leah grumbled, fiddling with the ends of her hair.

Just minutes after Valentine had put a stop to Leah's chatter they were interrupted once again.

"Hey girls? What you doing?" Liam and Blaze strolled over to them, hands in there pockets.

"SHHHHHH!" Leah hisses loudly jumping up from the bench, happy to have found some sort of amusement. "We have to quiet. There studying."

Leah leads in close to the boys and whispers as if there were standing several meters away, instead of bare inches.

"Trying to study." Valentine corrected her friend with a glare.

Blaze and Liam laugh at Leah as she sticks out her tongue at Valentine.

"So, anyway," Blaze whispers. ",have you seen Draco around? He went to the common room to get something, but that was ages ago and we already checked the common room just in case."

"Draco's missing?" Valentines head snapped up suddenly.

Her heart leaped into her throat as if attempting to escape her body and cold shiver ran down her spine.

I haven't seen him since breakfast this morning...what if...what if its got something to do with what happened last night? Arg! What do I do?

"Maybe I was right about the werewolves aliens that live in the girls bathroom! Maybe they got Draco!" Leah exclaims.

"Do I even want to know?" Valentine sighed.

"No you don't. Believe me." Olivia, who had been silent since the moment she put a book in front of her face, mumbled.

"Why would he be in the girls bathroom?" Liam asked, with one eyebrow arched.

"Maybe they've migrated to the boys bathroom!"

"How have you not been sent to a asylum?" Blaze says.

Suddenly Leah gasped loudly and her eyes grew wide.

"He lives!" She shouted as she pointed dramatically to Draco, who was approaching them from across the court yard.

"He looks mad." Liam commented.

Valentine was quick to asses her cousin. His fist were balled at his side, teeth clamped over his bottom lip and his eyes, if possible, were colder then ice.

Dammit. I hope it's not about what happened last night.

"He is." Valentine confirmed. "Watch what you say to him."

"That senile old hag! I'll have her fired once father hears about this!" He shouts enraged.

"What are y-" Blaze begins to ask , but is stopped at when Leah clams her hand over his mouth and shakes her head wildly.

"What? What is that you were going to say, Zambini?" The boy demands.

Time to step in. 

"Draco, whats wrong?" She said, in an annoyed tone.

His head snaps over to the direction of his cousin. He almost seemed afraid for a moment.

"That old hag McGonagall caught me telling Harry Potter what I thought about him, that traitorous Weasley and that filthy mudblood Granger. That stupid old hag! She dragged me to Snape and he nearly gave me a detention just to shut the woman up!"

"Some people don't understand why other should be put in there place by there betters. McGonagall happens to be one such fool." Valentine says casually.

"Yeah, just ignore her." Blaze says.

"Ignore her?" Shouts Draco, his blazing eyes set on the other boy.

"Draco." Commands Valentine firmly, rising to her feet. "McGonagall, like you said, is just a old hag. Don't give her, or Potter, for that manner the satisfaction of seeing you angry."

Draco's chest rises and falls quickly as he breaths, slowly but surely settling down.

Blaze still stood, eyes wide with surprise at his friends out burst.

"Now, let's go. It's close to lunch time." Valentine says, gathers her things and leaves, the other trailing behind her.

That could have caused some issues. Will at least he's not violent. He likes to yell empty threats and insults with enough anger and volume to have people believe he can actually cause them harm, but I've known for years that he's no real danger to anyone. He's a coward and that's all there is to it, he's always been that way. I except that. There's a reason why Draco's in Slytherin, with Gryffindors values of bravery and good will. I can't help but wonder what would have happened i f I'd never met Dumbledore on that day in the gardens of Malfoy Manor. Would the sorting hat still tell me what it did that day in Dumbledores office?

 

Two Years Ago-

"Now, my dear, first we must find out what house you'll be in. Normally this would take place upon your first arrival at Hogwarts with the other first years students, but I am obliged to bend the rules on this instance. Severus?" Dumbledore motioned for the potion professor to retrieve the sorting hat.

Snape, held in his hands, a frayed pointed hat.

"This is the sorting hat that determines what house you will placed in based on your values." Said Dumbledore, taking the hat from Snape. "For this plan to work we will assure your placement in Slytherin."

Valentine nodded, showing her understanding as the old wizard reached out and placed the ancient leather hat upon her head.

"Hmm." A voice spoke out from the hat. "Most intriguing...Yes, most intriguing indeed..."

"And what do you find so intriguing, may I ask?"

The hat shook with laughter.

"Certainly a interesting young lady we have here, Albus. Enough traits of Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor to be place in any of the three."

"What? Not Hufflepuff?" The small girl asked with a smirk upon her lips. "I always thought I was quite kind."

The laughed once more.

"I'm afraid your attitude overwhelms your chances of ever finding a home with the Hufflepuffs."

Snape scoffed and rolled his eyes at the hats comment.

"It just so happens to be the same reason why our esteemed professor Snape here was not placed in Hufflepuff also." Said the sorting hat, causing Valentine to let a small laugh escape.

"Why you-!" Snape begun, only to be cut off by Dumbledore.

"Now, now. We are here on the account of Miss Lestrange." He chuckled, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Yes, of course." The hat said smugly. "Now, Miss Valentine Lestrange... Strange indeed...intelligence, bravery, cunning and naturally that attitude we have already discussed... Hmm...where shall I put you? I know...Gryffindor!" The hat shouted joyously.

In normal circumstances the hats shout would be met with cheering and thunderous clapping, but this was most certainly not normal circumstances, so instead of cheering and clapping silence filled the room.

Valentine felt as if all the warmth in her body had left her.

Gryffindor? My entire family has been in Slytherin... How...how could I be a Gryffindor? It makes no sense.

"Gryffindor?" Valentine says breathlessly, her eyes narrowed and focus on floor in thought. "That's enough to warrant me disowned..."

"That will not happen." Dumbledore says, taking the hat from her head. "Now, old friend." The man addressed the hat. "We appear to have a situation on your hands, and so I must urge you place this child in Slytherin. Not, that I mean to sound so drastic, but these are drastic times."

"Of course." The hat mumbled.

"Two years from now, when Miss Lestrange begins her first year at Hogwarts, I must ask you to look beyond your judgment and put her in Slytherin."

"It shall be so, old friend."

Present Time-

Valentines eyes snapped open abruptly in the darkness. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, assessing the familiar surroundings.

Leah had finally begun to sleep in her own bed after a week or so of being overly attached to her new friend and now she lay buried beneath a mountain of stuffed animals that slowly rose and fell with her breaths. Olivia snored lightly, tucked away under her sheets happily asleep.

Valentine looked around and yet found nothing that could have awoken her. She sighed and pulled herself up into a sitting position, pushing her curls out of her face as she did so. With another sigh she drops back down on the mattress and attempts to fall back to asleep, but several minutes later she finds herself groaning a defeat. If she was going to sleep tonight, it wasn't going to be anytime soon.

She'd been at Hogwarts for almost a week and it had been exhausting, difficult and probably the most fun she had ever experienced. One week and she already had gained new friend's and added more knowledge to her arsenal. She'd also begun what would most likely be the most important thing she would ever do in her entire existence. So, after forfeiting the act of trying to sleep once more, she counted and calculated all the times she had exercise her place in there mission.

Times I sneered at another student - Forty Seven.

Times I shoulder bulged students in the hall ways - Fifteen.

Times I tripped other students - Twenty One.

Times I smirked at Longbottom - Ten.

Times I agreed with Draco's prejudice comments - Thirty Nine.

Times I watched Harry Potter out of the corner of my eye to assure he stayed alive - Eighty One.

Times I had to sneered at another student, but didn't want to - Forty Seven.

Times I had to shoulder bulged students in the hall ways, but didn't want to - Fifteen.

Times I had to trip other students, but didn't want to - Twenty One.

Times I had to smirk at Longbottom, but didn't want to- Ten.

Times I had to agree with Draco's prejudice comments, but didn't want to - Thirty Nine.

Times I had to watch Harry Potter out of the corner of my eye to assure he stayed alive, because he is the key to the whole plan - Eighty One.


	9. "TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! T-TROOLLL IN THE DUNGEON!!"

"One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation the ability to make objects fly. Uh, do you all have your feathers?" A extremely short wizard called Professor Flitwick begins his class with a giddy smile. "Good. Now, uh, don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing, hmm? The swish and flick. Everyone. The swish and flick. Good. And enunciate. 'Wingardium Leviosa'. Off you go then."  
  
From Valentines position in the room she can see everyone. She sits with Liam on at the highest desk adjacent to the side where most of the Gryffindors has chosen to sit. A few desk forward Draco and Blaze sit together and at the desk to there left was Leah and Olivia.  
  
Her comrades had given her a handful of questionable looks upon her choosing to sit so far away as them, she simply commented that she wished to be as far away from the Gryffindors as possible. The others just shrugged and took there own places, but from here, Valentine could see every move Harry Potter made and decided that this would be her seat for charms from then on.  
  
_This spot is perfect. I can see everyone and everything._  
  
Across the room she could hear Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger arguing about how the spell is pronounced.  
  
"You do it then if you're so clever." The boy said. "Go on, go on."  
  
The girl beside him straightened her back and flicked her wand.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa." Hermione says clearly.  
  
With her words the feather sitting upon her desk rises high above her and she shoots a triumphant look to the boy, who rest his head on his arms in obvious defeat.  
  
_I'll have to watch her._  
  
"Oh, well done! See here, everyone!" The short professor exclaimed joyously. "Ms. Granger's done it! Oh, splendid!"  
  
"Hey, aren't you going to try? If Granger can do it, I'm sure you can." Liam asks, pulling her from her thoughts. "The stupid thing won't work for me anyway."  
  
_I need to learn how to pay attention to two different things at once, or this could be more trouble then it should be._  
  
Valentine readys her wand to perform the spell when a thunderous ' **BOOM!** ' sounds out from across the room, causing the professor to cry out in shock and Valentines heart to leap in her chest.  
  
_Potter!_  
  
She looks to find a Gryffindor sitting next to Harry Potter, who she recognized as a half blooded Irish boy named Seamus. His face covered in soot and his hair shooting up in demented angles. Even Harry had a smudge of soot on his cheek and in front of them a brunt feather slowly fell from the air, still sizzling.

  
"I think we're going to need another feather over here, Professor." Harry said quietly.  
  
_You think?_  
  
"Are you OK?" Liam asked beside her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did that really scare you so much? Because that look on your face is priceless." He said jokingly.  
  
"No! Of course not." She said, then realized how unconvincing she sounded. "I was just surprised how by utterly retarded half bloods can be. Honestly, only someone with muggles blood can screw up something so simple. What were they thinking letting such filth into a place of higher learning I'll never know."  
  
_I need to keep it down a notch. I really hope that wasn't as obvious a lie as I thought it was..._  
  
Liam look taken aback by Valentines sudden out burst, but his surprise only lasted a short while. He just smirked and said:  
  
"Can't argue with you there."  
  
After the explosion the rest of the class was uneventful. Valentine walked on to her next class with the others at her side, it was now that she over heard the words spoken by Ron Weasley, who was surrounded by his own group of friends. Then she heard Draco call out to her left.  
  
"Oi! Granger! Done showing off yet?"  
  
But the girl completely ignored the boys insults and walked on past them heading towards the group of Gryffindors, then she also heard what flew from Ronald Weasleys lips.  
  
"It's Leviosa, not Leviosar. Honestly, she's a nightmare. No wonder she hasn't got any friends!" The boy said and was surrounded by the laughs of the other boys.  
  
They were suddenly all silenced as the 'nightmare' in question moved on past them quickly.  
  
"Watch your mouth, traitor. Girls have claws." Leah smirked at Ron as Valentines own group moved on past.  
  
"Claws or not, even a Hufflepuff could take down that ginger moron any day." Blaze added with a laugh.  
  
"Leah. Blaze." Valentine says, several meters ahead of the two who had stop to reticule the ginger boy. "There hardly worth our time."  
  
Valentines eyes locked with Harry Potters.  


_He looks like he's trying to figure something out, like he's trying to figure me out. Hm, doing things like that will only give him a head ache._  
  
"Val’s right! Let's get going." Draco says.  
  
"Yeah." Goyle added, nodding to his equally thick counter part, as if he actually knew what he was agreeing to.  
  
Leah and Blaze made there way back over to the group, satisfaction slapped across there faces.  
  
That night Valentine sat amongst her peers, talking and taking there fill of the Halloween dinner.  
  
"Olivia have I ever told you that your so cute when you eat?" Leah asks, causing the small girl to blush.  
  
"You've told her that everyday since we've been here, Leah." Liam says.  
  
"And I'll say it again and again and again!" Leah cries happily.  
  
"Olivia, I pity you." Liam says with a heavy sigh.  
  
"No, really, its OK. I'm getting use to Leahs personality."  
  
"You sure there's only one in there?" Laughed Blaze. "Wouldn't be surprised if this one here had more then one personality!"  
  
The group laughed. Valentine liked dinner. Not only for the food, but because how fun it was just be with her friends, even if they liked a side of her that she had personally fabricated.  
  
"Hey, Val. Pass me the potatoes?" Draco asked from her right.  
  
"Sure." She said and passed down the bowl.  
  
Everybody was calm and happy with the satisfying meal, that's was until professor Quirell ran in screaming like a mad man.  
  
Valentines eyes immediately narrowed at the sight of him. Seeing the professor out of sorts wasn't a odd sight to say the least, what struck Valentine as odd was the fact that he was yelling. This never raised his voice and was usually a stuttering mess.  
  
"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! T-TROOLLL IN THE DUNGEON!!" The man froze as the room grew so silent you could hear a pin drop, Dumbledore stood from his chair, the Halloween festivitys halted. "Thought you ought to know."  
  
The professor fainted sending the students into a wild uproar. Screaming filled the room, people jumped up from there seats and ran for the doors in a wild craze. Beside her Draco cried out in terror and flew to his feat and Olivia clung to Leah's side.  
  
Valentine sat still. Her eyes trained on Dumbledore.  
  
"SILENCE!" The wizards voice echoed throughout the Great Hall and just like the word he spoke suggested, all lips fell quite and all movement ceased. "Everyone will please, not panic. Now, Prefects will lead their houses back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeons."  
  
"Where do we go!" Draco screamed.  
  
"Yeah! Our dorms are in the dungeon!" Liam shouted.  
  
Just over the crowd of rushing students, the voice of Slytherins prefect carried over the noise. She told all Slytherins to stay put for the time being, but it seems she was having trouble controlling the students. Valentines gaze shot over to the teachers table just in time to see her Professor Snape disappear through a door besides the the staff table.  
  
_Where is he going?_  
  
Valentine also noticed that the rest of the teachers had run off in the opposite direction.  
  
_Should I follow him? Hes needed and he's not even going to help! Does it have something to do with Harry Potter? Maybe he knows who let the troll into the school in the first place. Either way, I'm not going to just sit here._  
  
Valentine looked to her friends and saw they were all preoccupied with one another. Leah and Olivia stood together, chatting nervously. Draco, Blaze and Liam were harassing the prefect. It was perfect. With nobody paying her any attention she began to slip through the dense crowd of terrified students towards the door she had seen her potions professor disappear through only moments ago.  
  
She reached the door and with one last look at the Great Hall, she stepped through the door, completely unseen.  
  
The hall she was met with, was dully lit by several pillars and had the same cold atmosphere that was found in the dungeons.  
  
"Where did he go?" She asked softly.  
  
She moved on down the one-way hall quickly, hoping to catch up with the man. She begun to move faster and until she found herself running, her foot steps echoing through the air.  
  
She gasped and grabbed for her wand as a hand swung out from an oncoming corner. It took hold of her robes and hissed as Valentines foot connected with its shin. It was then when she looked up at her attacker to find the very man she'd been searching for.  
  
"Professor..." She said breathlessly.  
  
"You foolish child! What are doing!" The man growled furiously.  
  
"Following you obviously!" Valentine shot back. "You know something the other teachers don't, or else you would have gone with them."  
  
"Go back to Great Hall now, you stupid girl!" He ordered, obsidian eyes glowing with unchecked anger.  
  
"I will not! Tell me what's going on. Who let the troll into the school?"  
  
"Stay out of this Lestrange."  
  
"It's has something to do with Harry, doesn't it? If so, its my right to know!"  
  
The professor glared harshly down at Valentine, who returned his stare with a look of pure defiance. She wasn't willing to give up.  
  
"We don't have time this! Tell me." Valentine demanded.  
  
"Fine!" Snape roared. "I believe professor Quirell is after the Philosophers stone."  
  
"And he's using the troll as distraction." Valentine nodded, the gears in her mind turning. "He won't have much of a trial getting past Fluffy if he has knowledge of how to subdue him either." Snape stood in shock at her suddenly change in demeanor. “Do you believe its possible that Quirell is somehow in league in with Voldemort?”

 

“Yes, He intends to steal the stone and give it to The Dark Lord.”

 

“Voldemort of all people would benefit from immortality.” Valentine murmured, the gears in her mind turned and came to a stop with her conclusion. “Lets go. We have to protect the stone.”  


Valentine turns to continue down the hall when she feels Snapes hand grab her shoulder and hold her in place.  


“Like hell we are. You will go back to the Great Hall, now.” Snape commanded.  


“I will not. If Voldemort comes back the first thing he'll do is kill Potter and we, the people who tasked with his protection, are standing here arguing!” Her voice bounced off the stone walls, her last words echoing around her as she glared sharpened daggers at her professor and for a moment there was complete silence between them.  


“Fine!” He snapped.  


With one last glare, the two took off down the corridor, pillars of fire guiding there steps. The only sound to reach there ears was foot steps and heavy breathing.  


They both had a mission and the objective was to beat Quirrell to the stone, or risk the life of Harry Potter.


	10. "Far to much like Bella."

The sound of foot steps echoed along the walls as the two ran on wards, by the time they had reached the third floor, Snape was regretting giving into Valentine. Skilled or not, if the child died it would be on his head. Where as Valentine was regretting that her favorite meal of the day had been cut short.

 

They both come to stand before the door that Valentine had watched three Gryffindors disappear into and soon after bolt out screaming one short month ago.

 

“What should happen Quirrell already has the stone?” Valentine asked, still out of breath and brushing locks of her hair from her eyes.

 

“He won't. Not yet. There are several obstacles he'd have to make his way through first, If he managed to get here before us.” Snape answered.

 

“Then we still have time. The last I saw of him he was laying face down in the middle of the Great Hall.” She nodded. “Are you ready, Professor?”

 

“Lets get this over with.” Answered the man, his face betraying no emotion.

 

Snape pulled out his wand and in swift movement of his arm, the door slammed open, creating a sound that reverberated down the hall behind them. The open door reviled nothing but what Valentine had seen that night. Fluffy slept peacefully, the harp in the corner playing a soft melody.

 

“I'm surprised that didn't wake him.” Valentine mumbled to herself. “Quirrell hasn't been here.”

 

“Which means...he's still coming.” Snape added, turned his back to the door, as with another flick it shut.

 

Valentine removed her own wand from her robes, scrolling mentally through the short list of defensive spells she knew.

 

“You should leave, Lestrange. I'm sure your cousin will notice your disappearance.” Snape ordered.

 

“I said before, I am not leaving. It is my right.” She growled. “I haven't been cruel to half the wizarding world for no reason.”

 

“I can deal with Quirrell myself. You are not needed in this.” Snape hissed back.

 

“I already gave you my answer, Professor.” Valentine stood her ground, refusing stubbornly to be persuaded.

 

“Stubborn brat.” Snape grumbled. “Far to much like Bella.”

 

“That's the point though, isn't? To be as sadistic, hateful and stubborn as my mother?”   
  


Valentine words trailed of into nothingness and silence overcame the two. Then mere moments after, there ears were met with the echo of light foot steps upon the stone floor.

 

“Get ready.” Snape whispered, swishing his wrist towards the pedestal of light, snuffing out the flame and blanketing them in darkness.

 

The footing grew louder as they came closer. Valentine focused on the sound, her mind singling out the most effective spells she had learned.

 

_Severing Charm: 'Diffindo'._

 

_Fire-Making Spell: 'Incendio'._

 

_General Counter-Spell: 'Finite'._

 

_Seize and Pull Charm: 'Carpe Retractum'._

 

_Any of these would be useful, though I've only read about both General Counter-Spell and the Seize and Pull Charm. There both second and third year spells. I was able to use 'Colloportus' and 'Alohomora' before, but there simple first spells spells even if it had been the first time I used them. I suppose 'Incendio' and 'Diffindo' would suffice, but I have no knowledge of Quirrells dueling abilities. ARG! I can't get myself overwhelmed like this. I need to remain clam._

 

The potions professor watched his student from the corner of his eye. He could almost hear her thoughts, through her face show no trace that she was even thinking at all. Was she really as clam and composed as she appeared?

 

The foot steps were close the echo that reached Valentines ears was like thunder on a silent night. Then, just as a dark figure approached the two, the foot steps ceased. The outline drew closer slightly and Valentine could just make out the face of her Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, that she'd seen face down on the floor minutes ago.

 

“P-p-professor-or S-snape. M-miss Les-strange. W-what are you do-doing here? I came t-to-”

 

“Stop your blubbering, Quirrell.” Snape said, his voice hard and cold, wand raised and ready. “Turn around... and walk away.”

 

“B-b-but I-I-” Quirrell stuttered, taking a tentative step forward.

 

_What a fool. Can't he tell when he's beat?_

 

“I said...stop.” Snape took a step towards the other man. “Not...another...step.”

 

“P-p-please...I'm o-only-”

 

_Now, I believe its my turn._

 

“Didn't hear Professor Snape, Quirrell?” Valentines voice broke through the man nervous stuttering, innocent and soft besides Snapes harsh tone. She smiled sweetly. “Surely you did? Encase you didn't, he told you to not take another step.”

 

“O-oh, please I-I-”

 

“Quirrell.” Valentines growl caused the fumbling professor to gasp, the innocent in her voice now going and replaced with quiet anger, her eyes staring coldly as if attempting to freeze his soul. “This can be done easily or not so easily. The easy way will benefit you more, but it won't prove much fun for me. Now choose.”

 

The man stood silently shaking, his body ridged, his eyes wide. All the tell tale signs of fear.

 

_He looks like he's going to faint. I almost feel sorry for him. Almost._

 

“Professor Snape, I do believe that our friend Quirrell here has chosen the not-so-easy way.” She added, when Quirell refused to say anything, her voice reverting back to soft and velvet like.

 

“Indeed.” Snape answered and rose his arm, ready to attack the man.

 

“Wait! Don't. Please I was just coming here to protect the stone! I swear!” Quirrell pleaded, the stutter in his words gone. “I'm telling the truth!”

 

“My, my. Quirrell, you should rejoice. That horrible speech impediment of yours seems to be disappeared.” Valentine smiled cruelly at the man, whos eyes widened at the realization of his now broken identity.

 

For a single moment Quirrell stood like a deer caught in headlights, before pulling out his wand, his reflexes like lighting and throwing a spell at Snape, who easily deflected it. By the time Snape had deflected the spell Qurriell had turned on his heel and begun to make a run for it.

 

_I can't let him get away!_

 

“'Carpe Retractum!'” Valentine shouted, her wand flashing.

 

A rope of bright light shot out of the tip of Valentines wand, it flung itself round the fleeing professors ankle. The girl pulled her wand back, attempting to drag the man towards her, but physical strength won out. The wizard, tripping in the progress, ripped his foot from the glowing rope, that then retracted back into her wand.

 

_Damn! At least he's of his feet._

 

Snape threw a binding spell down at the man, who roll onto his back, narrowly missing the spell. Quirell scrambled to his feet hurriedly, Snape and Valentine already on his heels.

 

The two chased Quirrell along the hall, pedestals of fire lighting as there ran. Once the three exited the third floor they were met with another corridor and a entry to the tower with the self decidedly moving stairs.

 

Quirrell bolted down the hall, Snape following.

 

_We'll never catch him let this._

 

Valentine turned away from the hall and began to make her way down the stairs. She passed through here every day and offend again at night on her way to a meeting. By now she knew her way perfectly, but the stairs had a mind of there own and occasionally seemed to work solely against her. She bounded down the stairs and into a corridor, that would take her directly into Quirrells path. This way she and Snape could box him in one area.

 

_Simple yet elegant._

 

The corner of the hall reached Valentines eyes. Just she was about turn into the path that would lead her to Quirrell when voices rung out and stopped her in her tracks. Valentine pushed herself against the wall and listened.

 

“Quickly, the troll has been sighted in the girls lavatory. The voice was Professor McGonagalls.

 

“Y-y-yes, r-righ-t awa-way!”

 

Valentine peaked around the corner to see Professor McGonagall, Professor Quirrell and Professor Snape standing in the corridor. None of them seemed to notice her. Valentine then watched as they hurried off towards the girls bathroom. She quirked an eyebrow as she watched the potions master walk with off a slight limp. As the Professors neared the end of the hall, Valentine stepped around the corner and made her away over to where the three teachers had stood. Something dark on the stone floor caught her eye.

 

Valentine bent down for closer inspection, she gently touched the dark liquid and upon observation of her fingers found it was blood. She looked up to where the Professors had disappeared around the corner, realization shining in her electric blue eyes.

 

_What happened in those mere seconds that I'd gone the other way?_   
  
  


_ **\-----Pretending to Hate-----** _

  
  


Valentine waited until the other Slytherins had begun to make there way back the common room before joining them.

 

“Draco! Leah!” Valentine called over the crowd of Slytherin students, as she spotted her friends, or rather heard Leah.

 

“She could be dead! She could have been- She could be alive and well!” Leah was the first to see Valentine. “See, I told you she's OK!”

 

Valentine pushed through the students, glaring and hissing 'move out of my way' more then once.

 

“You were the one freaking out, you spaz!” Said Blaze.

 

“Was not!”

 

“Was too!”

 

“Was not!”

 

“Was too!”

 

“Was TOO!”

 

Blaze and Liam laughed at the girls mistake.

 

“Wait! I-I mean...I mean...ARG! You guys are so cruel!” The girl then buried herself into Olivias side.

 

“Val, where have you been?” Draco asked as Valentine neared them.

 

“I went to ask Snape where we supposed to go. We couldn't go back to the dungeons. I couldn't find him, and by the time I'd come back to find you, you had already left.”

 

“You didn't think to bring one of us with you? Or at least tell us where you were going!” Draco snapped.

 

“Please, you were to preoccupied with freaking out about the troll.” Valentine roll her eyes.

 

“Was not!” Leah shouted.

 

“Shut up!” Liam said. “We are _not_ starting that again.”

 

“Everyone shut up!” Draco demanded, and turned and stormed away, Crabbe and Goyle quickly following.

 

“And I thought Leah was melodramatic.” Blaze mumbled.

 

“Don't worry, she still is.” Liam smiled.

 

_Draco...ARG! Either I go back on my word and leave Potters protection to Dumbledore and Snape or I continue to destroy my relationship my cousin! This sucks..._


	11. "Apologize?"

“Ha! Go fish.”

 

“This has be to be rigged or something, come on!”

 

Blaze, Liam, Crabb and Goyle sat infront of the fire playing cards, whilst Valentine, Draco and Leah informed Olivia with many stories of there early childhood together.

 

“And then Draco fell head first into the lake! Can you believe it?” Leah laughed at the fond memory. “It was one of the funniest things I've ever seen!”

 

“Funny for who?” Draco glared at Leah, who in turn just laughed harder.

 

“It was indeed hilarious.” Valentine smirked over at her cousin.

 

“Oh, yeah! There was this one at my eighth birthday party when Draco eat so much that he-!”

 

“Hey, why are all the stories about me? I'm sure we can remember a few of Leah, can't we Val?” Draco cut in, a grin placed upon his features.

 

“Um...I'm tired, goodnight everyone!” Leah jumped up from her spot on the couch and launched herself towards the girls dormitory.

 

“Goodnight, Leah.” Comes the collected monotone voices of those playing cards, too focused to look up.

 

The three laughed at the girls sudden embarrassment.

 

“I think I might turn in for the night as well.” Says Olivia. “Goodnight everyone. I hope you sleep well.”

 

“Goodnight, Olivia.” Valentine smiled faintly.

 

“Night.” Draco nodded.

 

Olivia turned and made her way for the girls dorms, whilst the card game continued.

 

“Go fish.”

 

“What again?”

 

“Are you sure your not lying?”

 

“Huh? I would never!”

 

“Never what? Play fairly? Come on, show your cards!”

 

“Hey! No!”

 

Valentine and Draco both rolled there eyes. Draco shot his cousin a smile before he seemed to remember her disappearances. His smile faded and the amusement in his eyes died. Draco eyed the girl beside him almost cautiously, as if he hadn’t known her his entire life.

 

The two sat in a silence that was anything but comfortable. The silence lasted until Valentine heard her cousins voice beside her.

 

“Aren't you going to apologize or something?”

 

“Apologize?” Valentine asked.

 

“Yes. You know that thing where you say your sorry?” Draco grumbled and rolled his eyes.

 

“And why should I be at liberty to do that?” She replied leaning back into the lounge.

 

“Because...because you disappeared last night and scared the hell out of everyone.”

 

“Oh, did I?” Valentine said, her voice bored and condescending. “Perhaps they could have used a bit of scaring.”

 

“The hell are you talking about?” Draco demanded, his eyes cold.

 

“You want to know what I'm talking about, cousin? You haven’t already foreseen the future?” Valentine lent forwards her eyes staring directly into the boys. Draco felt his body tense, his breath quicken, his mind registered the familiarity of the situation. Of course there was the time he had questioned her about 'Lestrange crap', as he had put it, but this was different. Familiar, but different.

 

He blazing, electric blue eyes, the way she allowed several dark curls to fall over her face as she slightly tilted her head, the way she was as clam as anything and the way he had seen her tear people apart using the exact same message.

 

**One year ago-**

 

**Dracos P.O.V**

 

**Haley, her name is. Shes a maid at the manor and has been for several years. She is nothing. Shes far beneath my notice. But my cousin, Valentine Lestrange seemed to think it the opposite.**

 

**Out of all sixteen servants working at Malfoy Manor, Valentine always paid particular attention to Haley. The maid couldn't breath loudly without Valentines ridicule. I've seen Valentine bruise the legs of our oldest servant and make our youngest bleed. But she did none of these things to Haley. She never hurt her, bruised her, made her bleed. While her normal attacks were physical and violent, when it came to this certain maid, Valentine attacked from the inside. Scarring her mind and chipping away at her sanity piece by piece. It was this that made me terrified of her. She never use to be like that.**

 

“ **Draco,” My father had said, almost a year ago. “you understand why we took in your cousin when her parents where sent to Azkaban, correct?”**

 

“ **Because its our duty to look after our family?” I answered.**

 

“ **Yes.” He said. “And because of this duty we are bound to our family.”**

 

“ **I understand, sir.”**

 

**My father looked down at me, his eyes shining with doubt.**

 

“ **Draco there may come a time when Valentine won't be the same as she once was.”**

 

**I stared in silence. What in the world was he talking about?**

 

“ **There may come a time when she changes in personality,” My father sighed. “she may or may not become like her parents.”**

 

**My eyes widened. My aunt and uncle, Bellatrix and Rudolphus Lestrange had been sentence into life in Azkaban not even more than a year after myself or Valentine were born. Neither of us, Valentine are I, had ever met them, sure we'd seen there faces in photographs, but we didn't know them, not really. This was because they'd tortured and killed two wizards who had stood against Voldemort. But this was all years ago. Valentine had never even met her parents, how could she become like people she'd never spoken to before, or even talked face to face.**

 

“ **Do you understand?” Father asked.**

 

“ **I...” My words trailed off quietly.**

 

“ **Do you understand?” He asked once more, I could hear the impatient and annoyance clear in his voice.**

 

“ **Yes, sir.” I said.**

 

“ **Good, now get out.” He ordered.**

 

**I turned and quickly left his study.**   
  


**What did this mean? Would my cousin become bloodthirsty and violent like her parents had been when they'd been allowed to roam free? Would she even go as far as to hurt me? I had said that I understood, but I didn't, not really.**

 

**Walked over to the large window in the hall. It looked down over large the gardens, that was sprinkled with snow. Even in the cold weather my cousin could be found outside. My eyes caught on something small and dressed completely in black. Valentine walked on through the gardens at a calm pace. I've never understood her fascination with the gardens and I probably never will. But as I watched my cousin going about her business, not a care in the world, I began to doubt what my father had said.**

 

**I've known Valentine since birth, we tell each other everything. I'm worrying over nothing, after all father had only said she 'may' become like her parents and that’s good enough for me.**

 

**I trusted my own thoughts and believed in them, until a night almost a year later when Valentine had done the unexpected.**

 

“ **Please no, miss!” Haley screamed. “Please do whatever you want to me! Just leave my family! Please, miss!”**

 

“ **Now, now, Haley. Calm down theirs no need for hysterics.” My cousin smiled down at the girl at her feet.**

 

“ **But-but...you said y-you would kill my family if I-I was late with the washing again.” The girl sobbed.**

 

“ **Oh, I did, didn't I?” Valentine laughed as if the girl had told a funny joke, and wasn't crying at her feet. “My bad. I guess there is cause for hysterics then.”**

 

“ **Valentine?” I asked quietly from the doorway of her bedroom. “Whats going on?”**

 

**For a moment she seemed afraid, ashamed of what she'd done, then that moment vanished when a cruel dark smile seeped on to her face. She turned to me causality as if nothing was out of the ordinary.**

 

“ **Oh, Draco. Everything’s fine. Just dealing with a simple case insubordination.”**

 

**Her bright eyes were hooded in the darkness of the shadow of her hair as she let several ringlets fall over her face.**

 

**Words ran through my mind.**

 

**Dangerous...**

 

**Violent...**

 

**Caution...**

 

**Fear...**

 

**Psychotic...**

 

**Lestrange...**

 

**My head was full and my mind spun of fast, I didn't notice how close she was standing until I heard her whisper to me.**

 

“ **Is everything alright cousin?” Her voice was sweet and soft, but her eyes were wide and daring. “Nothing wrong is there?”**

 

**I opened my mouth, expecting at least a terrified gurgle, but I was met with complete silence, even Haleys sobs could no longer be heard. My brain screamed at me to move, to do anything, but I stood paralyzed by her gaze.**

 

**This couldn't be what father was talking about could it? If so, how did it happen? Did she just snap? What is she going to do to me?**

 

**I jumped with a strangled gasp as she layed her cold fingers upon my cheek, those blue eyes of hers digging through my very soul and being.**

 

“ **Now, now, Draco. What has you so scared?” She frowned in false sympathy. “Why, its not me is it?”**

 

**To this today I don't know how, but I somehow managed a awkward head movement that must of resembled a shake of some kind, because another one of those terrible smirks spread across her face.**

 

**More words and phases tumbled through my mind.**

 

**How did this happen to her...?**

 

**What will happen to me...?**

 

**Will she hurt me...?**

 

**My own cousin...**

 

**Will she...kill me...?**

 

“ **What in the world is going on here?” Came my mothers stern voice, like a ray of sunshine bursting through the clouds.**

 

**Valentine retracted her cold fingers from my face, and look of neutralism replacing her demented smile.**

 

**I turned to my mother, refiled beyond belief.**

 

“ **Leave us.” My mother said dismissively, I was confused for a moment as to who she had said it to, then I watched as Haley scrambled on to her shaky legs and moved faster then I'd seen anyone moved before. I'd forgotten the maid had even been I the room. “Now. What is going on here?”**

 

“ **Its nothing you should concern yourself with aunt Narcissa. The impudent whelp trying to pass her self off as a maid was late with my washing again. I did warn her of course.” Valentine answers in a business like manner.**

**My mother looks confused and worried. Her eyes flicker to me and back to my cousin.**

“ **Of course.” Says Mother. The only one in the room who had any kind of relaxation in there manner was Valentine.**

“ **Well, if anyone is to need me, I'll be in the garden.” My cousin turns and walks leisurely from the room.**

**Mother and I stare after her. Were both confused and terrified.**

**Will she ever be like she was?**

**Present Time-**

“You want to know what I'm talking about, cousin? You haven’t already foreseen the future?” Her words echoed throughout my mind.

“What are you talking about?” I asked.

“Look around Draco. Look at everyone in this room. None of us are truly alike, but were all headed in the same direction.” Valentine says, her eyes alight with morbid passion. “As members of Slytherin, our school lives are sealed and for those of us who are purebloods our future is also. We are all bound to serve the Dark Lord, Cousin. You, me, Leah and Olivia, Liam and Blaze. Each and everyone of us. Our path in shaded in darkness, that will never be changed. So we must adapt. A little taste of fear won't be anything compared to glory we have before us, Draco. Thats what I'm talking about.”

Draco let everything he heard skin in. Every word.

“If that's all you wanted to pester me about, I think I'll be going to bed now. Goodnight.”


	12. "LETS GO GRYFFIN- I MEAN SLYTHERIN! YEAH! LETS GO SLYTHERIN!''

"Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts' first Quidditch game of the season!" Came the voice of a Gryffindor commentator. "Today's game Slytherin versus Gryffindor!"  
  
Today was the day of Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin and every one was bouncing with excitement and anticipation. Valentine stood with her friends amid the other Slytherins, shouting filled her ears and she was almost blinded by flashing green and reds. It wasn't long before both teams, Gryffindor and Slytherin, were both floating above the Quidditch field. She'd never actually been to a Quidditch game before but she knew how dangerous they were. People break bones, lose the occasional limb, get there eyes gouged out by another players broom even. And, of course the person she had sworn to protect had been announced as the youngest seeker in a century.   
  
 _This is going to be fun..._  
  
"SLYTHERIN! SLYTHERIN! SLYTHERIN!" Valentine rolls her eyes at the sight of Leah and boys cheering wildly.  
  
 _At least there enjoying themselves._  
  
"The players take their positions as Madam Hooch steps out onto the field to begin the game." Says the commentator.  
  
"Now, I want a nice clean game...from all of you." Madam Hooch says pointedly to the smirking term wearing the green robes.  
  
"The bludgers are up...followed by the Golden Snitch. Remember, the snitch is worth 150 points. The seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game." The commentator continues.  
  
Valentine caught sight of the faintest glimpse of a light circle around Harrys head, then around Slytherins own seeker, then disappears in the air.  
  
"The Quaffle is released...and the game begins!" The commentator announces as Madam Hooch tosses the Quaffle.  
  
The players flys through the air dodging, trying to block balls and hopefully not get knocked to there death in the process. The crowd cheers and chants, screaming names and laughing when the opposite team misses a shot. Suddenly there's a loud ding and the voice rings throughout the stadium again.  
  
"Angelina Johnson scores! 10 points for Gryffindor!"  
  
Valentine keeps her gaze on Harry as he sits upon his broom clapping, until a bludger zooms by him, he dodges it narrowly and the Gryffindor house continues there chants and cheering.  
  
"Slytherin takes possession of the Quaffle." The commentator states excitedly. "Bletchley passes to Captain Marcus Flint."  
  
Then there's another distinctive ding that sends Gryffindor cheering and the people around her sighing and groaning.  
  
"Damit!" Curses Leah.  
  
"GO, GO GRYFFINDOR! GO, GO GRYFFINDOR! GO, GO GRYFFINDOR!" The section of the students clad in red and golden holler.  
  
"I didn't know she was into Quidditch." Olivia says to Valentine, shouting over the crowd.  
  
"She isn't. She just has a habit of chanting and along with anything." Valentine answered, nodding her head towards Leah.  
  
"GO GO GRYFFIN- I MEAN SLYTHERIN! YEAH! LETS GO SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Olivia laughed but over the crowd Valentine couldn't hear the slightest giggle.  
  
Soon the Slytherin team decide to play dirty, attempting to knock the other team off there brooms. Then there's a another ding, but its not Gryffindor cheering, this time its Slytherin. A bludger smashes into the stomach of the Gryffindor captain and he's sent falling to the arena floor. Valentine hides her worry, trying to forget that it could happen to Harry Potter.  
  
The game continues and the Slytherins are not playing fair to say the least. They in box Angelina Johnson in from all sides and send her crashing in to the side of the stadium wall. Suddenly there's another tiny glint of golden light that zips right past Harry, who turns to head after it when his broom begins shake and buckle hazardously and Valentine feels her heart jump in her chest.  
  
 _Whats happening! Is something wrong with his broom?_  
  
The broom continues to shake, as if it was trying to throw Harry off. Then with another harsh shake Harry is dangling, one hand wrapped around his broom, its the only thing keeping him from ending up at the bottom of the stadium with Oliver Wood and Angelina Johnson.  
  
 _Oh god! What do I do? What_ can _I do? With all these people here I could blow my cover if I try to help._  
  
The crowed is gasping and crossing there fingers, all praying for the boy who lived, well, all with the exception of the Slytherins. Although Valentine remained visibly calm, her insides were frozen, she felt as through she could throw up at any given moment. Her mind screamed at her to move, to do something.  
  
"Crabbe, binoculars!" Valentine demands.   
  
The boys staring blankly at her for a moment before the girl simply tears them from his hands.  
  
Her blue eyes shoot up to the were all the professors sat and she was met with a sight that almost put her at ease.  
  
Her potions teacher sat in with the other professors, his gaze intense and unwavering upon Harry Potter, his lips working at a silent spell.   
  
 _A counter cruse perhaps? Then who is cruising...Quirrell! That bastard_!   
  
Her eyes dashed back and forth from Harry, Quirrell, Snape and Harry again. Her heart pounding painfully in her chest. Suddenly another teacher shouts something to Snape who jumps up from his seat in a manner very unlike him. Valentine looks closer and finds that somehow her potions professor had caught alight. In the rush to stamp out the fire Snape knocks over several other teachers and in a fortunate chain effect, Quirrell. Her eyes race back to Harry, to find the boy pulling himself back onto his now steady broom and zooming off after the Slytherin seeker.  
  
Harry rams the side of the Slytherin Seeker, but is pushed away. He returns once more, smashing the Seeker again as the Snitch dives below them. The boys follow downwards but upon seeing the upcoming ground, the Slytherin Seeker pulls back. Valentine forces herself again to keep a calm outer appearance as Harry stands up and steps forward, trying to grab the golden ball, flying not even a meter above the ground. Valentine internally screams as he topples off the broom tumbling on the ground and back on to his feet.  
  
He holds his belly and lurches forwards several times before the Snitch pops out of his mouth and settles in the boys hands.   
  
"He's got the Snitch! Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!" The commentator rejoices.   
  
"Gryffindor wins!" Madam Hooch calls and blows her whistle.  
  
"No!" Valentine hears Draco shout.  
  
She shoves the binoculars back to Crabbe, giving the pretense she was as upset about Slytherin losing as Draco was, when really she felt as if her knees would come out from beneath her.


	13. "I love Christmas!"

Leah jumps around the room humming in her usual cheerful manner. She hangs long paper chains from the bed posts and door frame, dancing a joyful little jig as she went.   
  
"I love christmas!"   
  
"Yes, Leah, we know. Its the fifth time you've said that in a hour." Valentine mumbles from her place on her bed, not looking up from her book.  
  
"What do your families normally do for christmas?" Olivia asked.  
  
"Both our families have a  dinner together on christmas Eve! And we all open one gift each! Last year Valentine got me my [bracelet](http://www.polyvore.com/leahs_bracelet/set?id=178414526)!" Leah thrusts her wrist towards Olivia face proudly.  
  
"Its really cute." Olivia smiled.  
  
"Awe! And so are you! Ha ha!" Leah gushed and threw herself onto Olivia, who gave a startled shout.  
  
"What do you do for christmas?" Leah asked, innocently looking up from Olivias lap.  
  
"Oh, well sometimes my cousins stay with us for a few days and my grandparents come and visit every year. Its nothing to exciting, but its always fun." The girl smiled humbly.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Could you be anymore adorable!" Leah carrys on with her gushing.  
  
Valentine rolled her eyes and continued to read her book.   
  
"Come on, Olivia help me set these up in her common room!" Leah exclaimed marvelously, as if such an act was great and valiant.   
  
"Um, OK. Sure. Valentine?" Olivia asked.  
  
"Yes?" Answered Valentine still not removing her gaze from the book.  
  
"Do you want to join us?" The small girl asked, her voice tiny and timid.   
  
"No thank you. I've set up christmas decorations enough with Leah to know it only causes distress."  
  
"Hey!" Leah pouted.  
  
"Just go and put up the decorations, Leah."  
  
"Fine! I will!"   
  
Leah grabbed Olivias arm and dragged her from the room, closing the door with a slam.  
  
"So dramatic." Valentine mumbled to herself    
  
She sat in silence, reading for a few more minutes before she placed down her book and opened her bedside table. She pulled out the letter that she'd received two days ago and neglected to open.   
  
 _My dearest darling Valentine,_  
  
How are you my dear? I hope your studying hard and looking after yourself. I really do miss you and Draco, the manor seems so empty without the both of you. But with that aside, the main reason I wrote you was to remind you that even through Hogwarts allows students to stay during the holidays, you and Draco will come home for christmas and we will be celebrating like we do every year. Please do remind Leah to stay clear of fire. Her christmas decorations do always seem extra flammable.   
  
Your uncle and I have found you the most perfect gift, your sure to love it! And I'm certain Draco will love his also. Remember to dress warmly now that its winter  and don't let your cousin forget either. Oh, and have you made any new friends? Draco did mention some girl by the name of Benson that Leah has taken quite the liking to her. I wish you would write to me about these things. It is a small comfort to know your cousin and yourself are enjoying and behaving yourself. Please, write back back at your earliest convenience, my dear.

 _xoxo,  
  
I miss you and Draco dearly.  
  
Love your aunt Narcissa._  
  
 _Oh, aunt Narcissa. Must you always gush?  
  
It appears that its professor Snape and Dumbledore turn to deal with the mental break down that is Harry Potter. Its like danger just follows him around waiting to pounce. At this rate I'll have wrinkles by the time I'm twenty. _  
  
 _I suppose I should write back, if I don't I might just give her a heart attack.  
  
Valentine pulled a Quill, an ink well and a parchment from her trunk and begun to write her reply._  
  
 _Dear, Aunt Narcissa,  
  
I am fine, and have been study like you asked.  
  
The girl called 'Benson' that you had mentioned shares a room with Leah and I. Her name is Olivia Benson and Leah was instantly obsessed with her to be correct.    
  
Draco and myself are both in fine health. We are both looking forwards to the holidays.  
  
Your Niece,  
  
Valentine Lestrange_  
  
Valentine, sighs and reads over the letter once before placing it in a envelope, wishing that she didn't have to trek across the school in the cold to deliver the letter to the owlery. Naturally she could ask some else to do it for her, but even Draco was terrified of the bird named Darcy. So, she pulled on her Slytherin scarf and gloves, tucking her letter into her pocket and left the room.  
  
On her way through the common room Valentine rolls her eyes as she sees Leah hanging her decorations from the mantel of the fire place and knows they'll be in flames before christmas even arrives.   
  
Making her way down the halls of the dungeons she hears nothing but her own foot steps, until she reaches the higher floors. Valentine listens to the laughing of the other students she can hear echoing through the walls. Then suddenly she can hear approaching foots steps. Valentine find herself standing only several meters away from Neville Longbottom.  
  
 _No. No, no, no. Why?_  
  
 _Why here? Why now? Why **him?**_  
  
The boy stood ridged and stiff. His eyes watered and widened the longer he stared.  
  
 _What do I do?_  
  
Valentine silenced the panic in her mind and walked forward slowly, step by step.  
  
The boy whimpered, his bottom lip quivering.   
  
Valentine took another step. Her face a mask of stone, showing nothing  but indifference towards the boy before her. She stopped as she stood beside the shaking boy. Nothing was heard but the wind whistling through the hall.  
  
She turn her head slowly until the boy was almost in her direct line of vision. Then the sides of her lips twitched and her mouth curled into a devious smile. A smile giggle escaped and the boy gasped, still unable to move.  
  
Valentine then turned her head and picked up her pace and walked on down the hall and around the corner.   
  
The boy collapsed to his knees. He sat alone in the hall and cried.  
  
Valentine watched the boy from where she stood, peering around the corner at him.   
  
 _I may have over done it._  
  
"What are doing?" A voice came quick and sharp.  
  
Valentine turned to find professor Snape standing before her. Imposing and dark.   
  
"Shouldn't you be celebrating or something?" He questioned, an eye brow raised.  
  
"Both my cousin and I have been asked to come home for the holidays. Was was delivering my reply."  
  
"Don't have a choice? What happened to your rights?" The potions professor added smugly.    
  
"You don't know my uncle at all do you?"   
  
Snapes P.O.V  
  
For once her voice sounded small. Like a childs should. But that wasn't the only thing that had me confused, it was what she said.  
  
"You don't know my uncle at all do you?"   
  
What did she mean? Of course I knew him. I've known him for years, I went to school with him.  
  
There was what she said, how she said it and then there was how she looked. Normally her face showed one of two things, smugness or indifference. But this time her face had dropped completely, her eyes had this strange kind of sadness within, her lips shifted into a small bitter sweet kind of smile and she had looked up at me and spoke that solitary question. She looked like any other student, any other child.   
  
Before I could even begin to decipher her words something changed. Like a sudden change in her weather lost the sorrow in her gaze and her lips stretched into a smirk.  
  
"I'll won't be seeing you until next term. Don't let Potter die." She walked on past me."Merry Christmas professor."

_ **\-----Pretending to Hate-----** _

Valentine had never seen the great sorrow in goodbyes, particularly when one would see the other person in only two weeks. Leahs opinion of farewells was quite the opposite.   
  
"I'm going to miss you and your cuteness so much!" Leah sobbed loudly, attaching herself to Olivias arm, who just stood there in awkward silence.  
  
"Get over it, Leah." Draco groaned, with an eye roll.  
  
"Yeah, you'll see her in two weeks, you idiot." Liam added.  
  
"Shut up! You guys don't understand our bond of sisterhood!" Leah shoot back. "You'll never understand!"  
  
"I'm not so sure I'd want to understand."  Liam sighed.  
  
 _Really, Leah? You'll see her in two weeks. If shes like this the whole holidays, she might not survive._  
  
Valentine stood upon the Hogsmead station. Waiting with many other students for the Hogwarts Express. She stood with Draco, Leah, Olivia, Liam, Blaze, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy Parkinson. Several of these people had become those who she consider to be in her circle of friends. She'd shared living space, eaten, and suffered through ridiculous amounts of homework with all of them, and yet she wasn't sobbing and throwing a fit like Leah, she wasn't trying to choke back tears, like she could clearly see Goyle trying to do. She wasn't sad that she was leaving Hogwarts, but she wasn't glad that she was either. It confused her to no end.   
  
"There, there." Olivia patted Leah on the shoulder awkwardly. "I'll see you in two weeks. And I'll promise I'll write."  
  
Olivia had originally planned to go home for Christmas, but one letter from her parents later confirmed that they'd won tickets to an over seas trip. They had written there sympathies and told her it was a once in a life time opportunity. So, with the promise of many gifts they apologized continually. Naturally Leah offered her to spend Christmas at her house, but the idea was shut down when I reminded her of her fathers closed mindedness.  
  
Valentine had known Leahs father, William Lovat, her whole life and all she could say is that if either Lucius Malfoy or William Lovat had interest in men, they'd make the perfect couple. Both stern and cold, demanding and suspicious. William Lovat was not the kind of man that would allow just anyone into his home, his daughters obsession or not.    
  
"Leah, we have two minutes before this train leaves." Valentine sighed.   
  
"But who will keep my little Olivia company!" Leah whined.  
  
"I'll be fine." Olivia told the hysterical girl.   
  
"And now she taken possession of her." Says Blaze. "Something I'm so not telling my parents.  
  
"Never know," Adds Liam." they might want you to hang out with complete and utter nut case."  
  
"Yeah, she'd be a great influence." Mumbles Draco with a roll of his eyes. "If your life goal if to jump off a cliff."  
  
 _I can't take this anymore._  
  
"Um, hello! I'm standing right here!" Leah glared at the blonde boy.  
  
"Oh? So, that's why I have a head ache?" Draco adds.  
  
"I am not staying here and watching this. Anyone with a brain is welcome to join me." Valentine announces, her words soft but her words hard.  
  
"Coming!" Blaze and Liam chimed and scrambled onto the train.  
  
Valentine walked over the to the first compartment she could find and pulled open the door. Two second year Ravenclaws turned to look at her.  
  
"Out." Valentine order.  
  
"But-" One started.  
  
"I said out." She whispered dangerous, pulling her wand from her robes and pointing it towards the student.  
  
The Ravenclaws were quick to jump up and leave, there eyes wide. Valentine walked inside and sat down by the window, so casual you wouldn't able to tell she'd just threatened someone.   
  
"Handy trick." Said Liam, who sat down across from her.   
  
Valentine ignored his comment and diverted her gaze out the window.  
  
"One..." She said.  
  
"What?" Asked Blaze.  
  
"Two..."  
  
Blaze and Liam exchanged confused looks.  
  
"Three..."  
  
Just as Valentine uttered the last word Leah burst through the door crying. Draco, Crabbe Goyle and Pansy just steps behind her.  
  
"Its not fair!" Leah sobbed, collapsing on the floor dramatically. "I want my Olivia back!"  
  
"Shut up, Leah!" Draco hissed.  
  
"We already said that you'll see Olivia in two weeks." Added Liam.  
  
"Shut up! Shut up!" Leah cried, pounding the compartment floor with her fists. "I want Olivia!"  
  
"Leah." A stern voice broke through the girls whines. "Either be quiet or I'll sow your lips together."  
  
For moment the compartment was completely silent, all eyes on Leah, who seemed torn by Valentines words.  
  
"I hate you!" Leah proclaimed, jumping to her feet in a rage and pointing an accusing finger at Valentine.  
  
The girl broke into another set of tears and ran from the compartment.  
  
"Um...shouldn't we go after her?" Asked Goyle quietly.  
  
"No. Let her sulk." Valentine sighed, and returned her attention out the window.  
  
For several minutes the compartment was completely quiet, Liam was the one to slice through the silence with his words.  
  
"So, Pansy. What do your family do for Christmas?"  
  
Pansy, who always followed them but hardly ever spoke, seemed thrilled at the question and immediately jumped into a long and obviously fabricated explanation. Valentine tuned out the others and stared out the window, thinking.  
  
 _What if something occurs and Quirell makes another attempt to get the stone? What if he succeeds? What will happen to Hogwarts? Dammit, I'm overthinking this entire situation. Even if Quirell managed to defeat Professor Snape, he would still have to get past Fluffy and the numerous tasks Dumbledore told me about. And of course before any of that could happen, Dumbledore himself would be a alerted and Quirell is no match for possibly the most powerful wizard alive._  
  
This is supposed to be a Holiday, its Snapes turn to protect Potter.  I know it almost gave me a heart attack several times. Jumping on a broom with no experience, exploding feathers, giant three headed dogs, fighting mountain trolls, dangling from a broom a hundred meters off the ground! And this was only the first term... We


	14. "Stupid dress."

Valentine pushed back the dark covers and placed her feet upon the cold wooden floor, dull rays of light filtered through her window. Malfoy Manor was as dark and depressing in its own grand and stately kind of way, and Valentine found that it hadn't changed a bit since she and Draco been away at school.  
  
The girl made her way over to the window seat and sat down, pushing dark locks of ringlets out of her face. Valentine looked out over  the snow cloaked gardens and realized she'd never been away from them for so long before. It seemed so strange to be back in her  large room, sleeping in her large bed, looking out her large window. Everything at Hogwarts was small and quaint. Of course she had only arrived yesterday.   
  
  
 **Yesterday-**  
  


 **The train ride home had become increasingly less awkward when Leah had burst through the compartment door like nothing had happened, and nobody wanted to ask about her sudden change in spirits.  
  
Once they had reached the station the students begun to wish that Leah had remained angry with Valentine, anything if they didn't have to listen to her hollering out Christmas carols out the window.  
  
"Momma!" Leah cried out all of the sudden and pointing into the crowd.  
  
"Momma?" Asked Blaze.  
  
To whom Liam answered with a shrug.   
  
"Oh! Look! Val! Draco!" Leah shouts excitedly. "I can see your parents too!"  
  
Draco leans forward to see and Valentine turns her head from the window all together.   
  
"Hey, Liam isn't that your grandfather?" Goyle asked pointing at the crowd outside.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"There!"  
  
"Where is there?"  
  
"HELLO? Liams grandfather! Are you out there!" Leah shouts loudly.  
  
The students clime off the train and dissolve into the crowd, greeting parents and siblings.  
  
Valentine and Draco watch side by side as Liam waves to them and makes his way over to a short man, with a large stomach. Leah gives out a tearful cry in rushes into her mothers awaiting arms.  
  
"Valentine! Draco!" A familiar voice is heard over the roar of the crowd.  
  
"Val, over there." Draco nudged this cousin and motioned towards his parents.  
  
Valentine turned to see her aunt and uncle standing off to the side, as to avoid the bustle around them.   
  
Her aunt smiles and waves to them. Draco and Valentine push the families and students around them and head directly towards there own relatives.    
  
"Draco." Narcissa cooed affectionately, and wrapped her arms around her unsuspecting child.  
  
"Stop it mother." Her son growled, and was completely ignored.  
  
"Oh, and Valentine." The woman stepped forwards to hug her girl, who instead stepped back.  
  
She watched as her aunts face fell and a frown formed on her lips.  
  
"Lets be off." She heard her uncle say from behind her aunt. "I can't stand another second here amidst the ravel."  
  
Present Time-**  
  
A knock at the door yanks Valentine from her thoughts.   
  
"What is it?"  
  
The door opens and Haley stands in the door way, eyes averted to the floor.  
  
 _I hate this._  
  
"Mistress M-malfoy, has requested your presence for b-breakfast."  
  
The maid shudders lightly in the girls wake.  
  
"Fine. Tell my aunt I shall join her in a few minutes." Valentine replied. Then, like the scared girl she was, looking for away out, Haley turned and started to leave. "One second Haley."  
  
Valentine stopped her in her tracks. The maids back visibly stiffened, as she clenched her hands into fist as a failed attempt to cease the shaking.  
  
"Y-yes Miss?"  
  
The tension was heavy, as if someone had filled the room with wet cement.   
  
 _I should let her off the hook for now._  
  
"Never mind." Valentine said, smirking coldly.  
  
Haley quickly left the room and with a sigh, Valentine proceeded to prepare herself for the day.

  
_ **\-----Pretending to Hate-----** _

  
"No."  
  
"Valentine."  
  
"No. I refuse."  
  
"Valen-"  
  
"No!"  
  
Valentines aunt Narcissa held up the dress in her arms. A look of frustration on her face. The dress was a pretty little red and green plaid thing, a thing that Valentine wanted no part in.  
  
"Valentine. Your being ridiculous! Its just a dress!" Narcissa snapped.  
  
"I already gave you my answer."  
  
"You will wear the dress Valentine, even if I have to pin it on you." The woman threatened.  
  
"Believe what you will." Valentine glared at her aunt and turned to the window as if she could shatter the glass with only her eyes.  
  
"Your too old for this kind of thing." Narcissa said softly, stepping towards her niece. "Your mother never enjoyed wearing Christmas dresses either. She ran away for three days once when we were children because she simply refused to wear what our mother told her to."  
  
Narcissa reached out a tender hand and stroked Valentines unruly curls. A dreamy look entering her eyes as she remember the times of her childhood.   
  
"Just wear the dress." The woman turned, threw the dress on the bed and left the room.  
  
Valentine stood perfectly still until she heard her aunts foot steps dissolve down the hall.  
  
"Stupid dress." Valentine grumbled and slid to the floor beneath the window.  
  
She sighed and cradled her chin in the palm of her hand.  
  
 _She always does that. Using my mother as way to make me behave. She'll bring up some old story, weather true or not. But she doesn't realize that it doesn't alarm me, or even interest me. Both my mother and father have been sentence to life in Azkaban and no one escapes from Azkaban, thats a fact, nobody ever has and its very likely that no one ever will. I have no recollection of them, none of those cryptic memories about being nursed by a woman with my hair, or a man with my eyes. I suppose a normal reaction to a situation like mine is sadness, hopefulness that I could somehow met my parents, but I have none of these and its hard to tell weather this is a good or a bad thing. Am I better off not caring? I mean, how can I be sure that they loved me at all...  
  
ARG! I'm such a idiot! If I just wear the bloody dress aunt Narcissa will leave me alone._  
  
Valentine stood from her place on the floor with a sigh, she trudged over to her bed and pick up the dress. She looked it over and grimaced.   
  
 _This better be worth it..._

_ **\-----Pretending to Hate-----** _

Valentine found that while she didn't miss either her parents or her aunt and uncle, she missed the gardens. She smiled, softly running her  bare fingers over the icy leaves and petals, or at least what was left of them since winter had arrived. 

 _Aunt Narcissa would die if she saw me out here without my[gloves.](http://www.polyvore.com/valentine_lestrange_falls_have_frozen/set?id=183097364)_  
  
The girls smile grew wider as she thought about the woolen gloves she had intentionally left in her room.   
  
"Val!"  
  
Valentines head snapped up to see her cousin jogging towards her, dressed from head to toe in woolen clothing.   
  
"Cold are we?" Valentine smirked.  
  
"Oh, ha ha." He rolled his eyes. "You have to come and see this."  
  
"What is it?"   
  
"Just come on!" He said and begun leaving the way he came.  
  
Valentine walked quickly after her cousin.  
  
"What is it, Draco?" She asked again.  
  
"Just wait!" He said excitedly.  
  
"Its not some dead rodent that you boys are always some fond of poking is it?"  
  
"Don't be gross!" He laughed.  
  
Valentine found the path they were taking was suddenly familiar, although she hadn't taken it in months.  
  
 _I know where were going. But why?_  
  
"Why are we going to the falls?"  
  
Valentine and Draco had discovered the Falls, as they called it, when they were four. Of course they were instructed to stay away from it, and of course they didn't listen. If one was to walk approximately a mile from the back door of the Malfoy Manor, one could find themselves staring down at a watery hundred foot drop in to a pitch black cave.  
  
"You'll see!" Draco answered.  
  
As the two neared the Falls, Valentine noticed something out of the ordinary. By now the Falls was in sight, but unlike every other time she had been there, she couldn't hear the sound of rushing water.  
  
Several minutes later the two reached the Falls and Valentine eyes widen at the familiar, but also unfamiliar sight.   
  
The water fall its self came from the swamp of mountains that borders the back of the Malfoy land. In all Valentines years of playing by the falls she had never seen a thing like this. The water the disappeared into the dark depths of the cave beneath it all year long, it had never run dry, it had never frozen over, until today.  
  
 _Oh my god...Its beautiful._  
  
"My god..." Valentine whispered, pushing past the frozen foliage and climbing over rocks.   
  
"Told you." Draco followed behind her. "Its never frozen over before."  
  
"It _is_  especially cold this winter." Said Valentine.  
  
She crept close to the edge, peering down into the darkness.  
  
"Be careful." Draco warned, not willing to near the edge himself.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"If you fall I'm not saving you."  
  
"Oh, thank you so much cousin. Your affection for me is over whelming. " Valentine mumbled.  
  
"It doesn't have to be." Smirked Draco. "That's what Leahs for."  
  
 _Things haven't felt so normal in such along time._  
  
"Don't remind me."  
  
Valentine picked up a small stone by her feet and dropped it down in the dark, waiting for the sound of it making contact. She didn't hear a thing.  
  
"I'd like to throw Potter down there." Draco said spitefully.  
  
 _You had to bring him into this didn't you?_  
  
"Ha. That'd be far to good for him. Weasley and Granger however..." Valentine add with a smile cold then the frozen water fall.  
  
"I'd throw them in right after him." The boy growled.  
  
"Now, now cousin. You sound like a dog without his toy."  
  
"Oh, yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Draco crouched down and scooped up a handful of snow and lobbed it directly at his cousin.  
  
 _Oh, you are so dead._  
  
The snow splattered against the girls chest with a thump. She didn't cry out in surprise, she didn't make a sound. Her face remained passive and empty. Valentine slowly raised her hands and brushed the cold powder from the front of her coat. Her cousin eyed her warily. She then carefully couched down, her face still emotionless as her cousin suffered a barely concealed flinch. Valentine grabbed a handful of snow and slowly crafted it into a perfect sphere.  
  
"C-come on, V-val." Draco stuttered.  
  
The girl inspected the snow ball for a moment before pulling her arm back aiming for her cousins face.   
  
Draco gave out  a surprised shriek and ducked behind a skeletal tree. The snow ball crushed against the tree trunk.  
  
 _Dammit. I missed._  
  
"Missed me!" The boy laughed, and peaked out around the tree. "Huh?"  
  
Valentine was no longer standing by the frozen falls.  
  
"Val?" Draco moved from his hiding puzzlement on his fare features. "Val? Come on!"  
  
 _...And...strike!_  
  
He suddenly heard boots crunching over snow, but before he could turn around completely, a felt a smack of coldness hit the back of his coat. He gave another surprised yelp.  
  
"I believe I didn't miss that time." Valentine smirked smugly.   
  
"Congratulations." He roll his eyes bitterly, trying to gain control over his breathing.  
  
Then a rustling reaches Valentines ears.   
  
 _What was that?_  
  
"Did you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"Be quiet." Valentine snapped.  
  
 _It can't be a person. Muggles can't cross on to Malfoy lands and the only entrance is the through the front! And even then my uncle is immediately notified._  
  
The rustling sounded again.  
  
"What was that?" Draco mumbled.  
  
"Shut up." She snapped once more.  
  
"Over there." Draco said quietly, raising his hand and pointing towards a small bush, that amidst others, circled around the clearing where the falls was found.  
  
"Don't make any sudden movements." Valentine warned as the bush gave another rustle.  
  
 _Just stay clam..._  
  
"What are doing?" Draco hissed at Valentine, as she slowly moved closer to bush.  
  
"Just stay where you are."  
  
What happened next transpired so quickly, neither had time to blink.  
  
A small brown rodent burst through the leaves and scrambled past Valentine. Then a shriek was heard behind her as Draco jumped out of the way. A thump sounded out as the boy lost his footing and feet slid out from under him.  
  
 _DRACO!_  
  
"Draco!" Valentine pushed of the ground with her feet and slid across the snow to reach her cousin.  
  
Draco scrambled to grab hold of Valentines out stretched hands as his legs lost there ground and dangled over the falls.  
  
Valentine latched onto his hand as half of his torso followed his legs.  
  
"Help! Please! Don't let go!" The boy screamed, kicking his legs wildly.   
  
Valentine attempted to pull Draco back over the edge, but either he was to heavy or she was to weak. She didn't have time to figure out which. She also, couldn't risk being pulled down with him.  
  
 _ARG! I can't pull him up if he doesn't stop moving. I need to think!_  
  
"Stop moving! I can't hold on if you keep moving around!" She ordered.  
  
Draco continued to yell and pleaded as Valentine racked her brain for a solution.    
  
Suddenly a plan formed in her mind and moved her hands down to his forearms.  
  
"Draco, listen to me! I'm going to try and pull you up. You need to stop kicking your legs!"   
  
Her cousin nodded fearfully and creased his movement.  
  
"Now stay as still as possible."  
  
Valentine struggled to her knees and then to feet. Draco quickly scrambled onto the snow, breathing heavy, tears running from his eyes.  
  
"Are you...OK?" Valentine panted.  
  
Draco nodded his head weakly and Valentine gave a sigh and fell in her knees as she felt the adrenaline dissipate from her system. But she didn't have time to catch her breath, as her heart skipped a beat and she felt herself slip over the edge of the falls.


	15. "Speak up Haley."

"Valentine Druella Elladora Lestrange, will you hold still!" Narcissa Malfoy hissed holding the side of Valentines face in her hands.  
  
"I'm fine, Aunt Narcissa." Valentine shoved her aunt away, growling at the use of her full name. "The bleeding stopped hours ago. A few more and there will be nothing but a scar left."  
  
"I have told you and Draco time and time again! Stay away from the falls! But you both seem so intent on ignoring me!"  
  
"Don't yell." Valentine snapped, holding the side of her head. "It may have stopped bleeding but this head ache is going to kill me."  
  
Valentine watched as her aunt slowly began to calm herself. Softly massaging the bridge of her nose.  
  
 _I understand why she so mad. We disobeyed her. I remember coming to, a pounding sharpness in my head and blurry faces with muted words. I was so confused. My arms and legs lashed out in panic. The last thing I remembered was falling. After several minutes of worried reassurances, I was told what had happened.  
  
The squirrel had leaped from the bush by the falls and my feet had slipped out from under me, not Dracos feet like I remembered. There was no grand struggle to save the life of my cousin, no fall in to the darkness. I had dreamt it all, the whole thing. It was over an hour at least before my real memories began to fade in to view. I slowly remembered what had happened earlier that day.  
  
My uncle was furious. He had been called from work by a emergency call. Then to find that Draco and I had disobeyed the rule both my aunt and uncle had been drilling into ours heads since we could walk and that I had been injured in the process. I didn't see it happen, but I know it did. From red mark on Dracos cheek and the water in his eyes, I knew what happened.  
  
My aunt cast a charm to stem the bleeding, while a healer was called. My aunt was so calm throughout the whole ordeal, I knew I'd hear a mouthful later. The treatment had been slightly painful, but not more so then my raging head pain. The healer worked his magic and my skin slowly knitted back together, leaving nothing but a scar, that I was told, would not take long to disappear. All in all, my head ached, Dracos cheek stung and my uncles temper boiled. _  
  
"Valentine, you have to realize what you've done. You and Draco could have died today." My aunt grabbed hold of my shoulders, tears gathering in her eyes. "You have to be more careful. You have to look out of each other. If Draco hadn't been with you, you would be..."  
  
"Dead."  
  
"Don't say that." Hurt entering her aunts eyes.  
  
"I only said it because you wouldn't."  
  
"Listen to me, Valen-"  
  
"I've been listening to you. And all I am hearing is the same words in different orders!" Valentine winced as her own voice traveled around her room. She pushed her aunts hands away, turning from her with a glare. "Leave me."  
  
"Val-"  
  
"I said LEAVE ME!" Valentine turned back in her aunt, a crazed look in her eye. A look that to Narcissa Malfoy, was far to familiar for her to bare.   
  
The woman swiftly left the room, shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Dammit." The girl growled heatedly under her breath.  
  
 _Well, at least it got her to leave. This head ache is making me want to throw myself out the window, but I think I've done enough falling today._

  
_ **\-----Pretending to Hate-----** _

  
"I hate wearing this." Draco whined, looking at his reflection in the mirror with distaste. Glowering at the formal wear, that is mother always insisted he wear for special occasions. Special occasions such as Christmas.  
  
"Your worse then a girl, Draco." Valentine said, from her place sitting on the end of her cousins bed.  
  
"Shut up. You hate wearing what mother picks out too."  
  
"Perhaps, but I'd take a suit over this hideous thing she dares to call a dress anyway of week." Valentine grimaced in disgust at her [plaid dress](http://www.polyvore.com/valentine_lestrange_christmas_first_year/set?id=180378539).   
  
"Whatever." He groaned and flopped down on the bed. "Shouldn't you be sleeping or something. Doesn't your head hurt?"  
  
"Awe, such concern for me, Draco, I'm touched." She cooed smugly.  
  
"Shut up, forget I asked."  
  
Valentine rolled her eyes and softly fingered the scar just below her hair line above her temple.  
  
"It doesn't hurt and my head ache is finally gone."  
  
"Some merry Christmas this is." Draco sighed.  
  
"I'm sure it will be once Leah gets here tonight." Valentine added.  
  
"Ugh, don't remind me." The boy face palmed. "Leah is going to freak when she sees that scar."  
  
"I know. She only seems to notice the things we don't want her to."  
  
"She'll scream. She always does. I'm surprised her parents aren't deaf."  
  
"No argument there, cousin."  
  
Suddenly knock rung out through the room.  
  
"What is it?" Said Draco.  
  
"Draco have you seen-?" Valentines aunt poked her head around the door. "Oh. Valentine your in here. And your wearing the dress!"  
  
The womans eyes lit up at the sight of the dress.  
  
"One more word and I'll burn it." Valentine threatened.  
  
"Oh, you look lovely. Just like your mother! And you Draco! You look so handsome." The woman smiled brightly and chuckled, ignoring her nieces statement. "So your feeling better then?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Good! But you still have to take it easy. After all, none of this would have happened if you two just did as you were told." The woman sighed. "I'm going to to get ready for tonight. You two had better behave. Am I understood?"  
  
 _Shes impossible._  
  
Valentine and Draco looked up at her with withering expressions.  
  
"Am I understood?" Valentines aunt demanded.  
  
"Yes, you are understood." Valentine and Draco said together.  
  
"Good. And you are not to go outside either. We can't risk your spotless clothes getting dirty." The woman added.  
  
"What you do mean we?" Valentine arched a dark eyebrow.  
  
"Just stay inside, alright?"  
  
"Yes, yes. We understand." Draco groaned.  
  
The woman gave them a all to cheerful smile and left the room.  
  
"At times I can't tell if she wants to kills us or hug us." Valentine laid down on her back.  
  
"Women." Draco muttered, to which Valentine simply and once again rolled her eyes. 

 

_ **\-----Pretending to Hate-----** _   
  
  


Valentine stood with Draco her aunt and uncle by the fire place in the main sitting room of Malfoy Manor. The Lovats were going to be there in precisely thirty two seconds and Valentine was bracing herself. Behind her, her aunt [Narcissa](http://www.polyvore.com/narcissa_malfoy_1st_year_christmas/set?id=182303282) fussed with her hair, constantly asking her husband on its quality. Draco fiddled around with his hands in his pockets, only to earn a threatening tap on the shoulder from his father.   
  
Then, thirty two seconds later, the fire place was filled with a brilliant light of flames. The first thing Valentine saw was the blurred figures of three people, and the first thing she heard was Leah.  
  
"VAL! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Leah Lovat flew out of the flames and tackled Valentine to the floor.  
  
 _Awe, crap..._  
  
"Ugh!" Valentine cried as she hit the marble floor with a thump, Leah land atop her, sitting on her chest. "Get off me Leah!"  
  
"But I missed you Val!" Leah exclaimed, leaning down to grab her friends shoulders. Then suddenly she stopped, inches away from Valentines face, who glared up at the other girl. Leahs golden brown eyes widen and she unknowingly dug her fingers into her friends shoulders. Her voice was low and had a cutting edge to it. "Who did it?"  
  
"What? Leah, get the hell off me! Your crushing me!"  
  
 _Damn, shes heavy for someone so small!_  
  
"I said...WHO DID IT!" Leahs screech bounced off the marble floors and stone walls. She leaned down closer to Valentine, glaring bloody murder at the small scar on her friends fore head.   
  
Valentine shoved the girl off her with a growl and stood to her feet.  
  
"It was accident you idiot!" Valentine hissed and push several dark locks of hair out of her face.  
  
"Oh...well, thats OK then!" Leah chirped happily, bouncing up from her place on the floor.  
  
"There is something so very wrong with you." Valentine sighed heavily.  
  
"Hello, Narcissa, Lucius. Its great to see you both. Merry christmas." The beautiful Rose Lovat enveloped Narcissa in a warm hug.  
  
"Its wonderful to see you too, Rose. William." Narcissa smiled and nodded.  
  
The two women exchanged happy smiles and greetings while to the two men nodded and shook hands.  
  
"See, Leah. Two prefect examples of normal greetings. You could sure learn a thing or two." Valentine glowered at her friend.  
  
"What do you think of my [outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/leah_lovat_christmas_first_year/set?id=180380097), guys? Mama helped me pick it out." Leah asked, a big smile on her face.  
  
"Are you wearing lip stick?" Asked Draco.  
  
"Why are you wearing so many bracelets?" Valentine added.  
  
"What are those stupid things on your head?"  
  
"You really think you can wear those earrings without getting them caught on anything?"  
  
"There is no way YOU make it though dinner with spilling something on yourself."  
  
"AHHHHHH! Shut up, shut up!" Leah screamed and crumpled to the floor in a fit of despair. "I don't wanna hear it!"  
  
The other occupants of the room simply stared, used to the girls antics. Then a servant appeared in the door way.  
  
"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen, but lunch is ready to be served."  
  
"Food!" Leah jumped back to her feet, a new light shining in her eyes.  
  
"Yes, will shall eat shortly." Valentines uncle informed.  
  
"You look beautiful by the way, Valentine." Rose Lovat smiled giddily at the girl.  
  
 _Ugh, shes always so happy. Leah definitely doesn't get her mood swings from her._  
  
"Thank you miss Lovat, [you as well](http://www.polyvore.com/rose_lovat_1st_year_christmas/set?id=182303791)." Valentine said in a bored tone.  
  
"Valentine!" Narcissa hissed.  
  
"Oh, its fine Narcissa!" Leahs mother giggled. "Children will be children."  
  
"Shall we eat?" Lucius asked.  
  
"I shall, I shall!" Leah chanted.  
  
"Of course, dear." Narcissa said and lead everyone in to the dinning room.  
  
Once everyone was seated around the long dark wood table, servants stepped forward to place the first course on the table. The adults began conversing in that way that bores children to death, so Valentine, Draco and Leah begin there own.  
  
"So...Draco. I see your mother is still making you wear a suit for christmas." Leah said, a mouth full of what looked like carrots.  
  
"Shut up." Draco growled.  
  
"And don't speak with your mouth full, Leah." Valentine sighed.  
  
 _How old is she? I was hoping Olivias manners had rubbed off on her._  
  
"Your not my mother." Leah whined, poking her tongue out across the table at  
  
"Yes. But I am." Interrupted Rose Lovat, who was sitting beside her daughter. "So, mind your manners Leah."

  
"Yes, Mama." Leah grumbled, eyes on the ground in shame.  
  
Suddenly chuckling was heard across the table. Draco was clenching is hand over his mouth in a attempt not to laugh aloud.  
  
"Arg! Its not funny Suit Boy!"  
  
"Neither is that nickname!" Draco choked out, still trying to contain himself.

 

_ **\-----Pretending to Hate-----** _

 

"PRESENTS, PRESENTS, PRESENTS!" Leah cheered happily, throwing her arms above her head. "PRESENTS, PRESENTS-!"  
  
The girls mother slapped a hand over her daughters mouth with strained smile.  
  
"Another shout from you and were going home."   
  
"I'm sorry!" Leah mumbled through her mothers hand.  
  
Despite her mothers scolding, Leah ran on through to sitting, where the gift exchanging always took place, while continuing her chant at a low whisper.   
  
"I think next year we should change the room we set the tree up in. Just to throw her off." Draco whispered to Valentine, as they followed they friend.  
  
"She'll probably have another mental break down."  
  
"Oh? I thought she was born like that." Her cousin smirked.  
  
 _This seems so normal, like every other christmas, every other year. Like I hadn't threatened my cousin, like I hadn't played harp for a giant three headed dog, like I had never agreed to protect Harry Potter. Since school started everything has changed. Draco and I have never fought like that , I've had to remind him that I was a Lestrange, that I was potentially dangerous to everyone around me. Its just so...so...so normal._  
  
Valentine, Draco and Leah sat down on the couch across from the large and colorful christmas tree, while the adults seated themselves in there respected spots about the room, just like every year.  
  
"So, have you children decided who gets the first gift?" Rose Lovat asked, a big smile on her face.  
  
"ME! ME!" Leahs arm shot up into the air.  
  
"You went first last year!" Draco glares at the girl and Valentine rolls her eyes.  
  
"Draco," Valentines uncle added sternly, glaring coldly over at his son. "You are not three years old. Learn how to be a gentlemen."  
  
"Yes, father." Draco answered quickly then begrudgingly looked to Leah, who in turn poked out her tongue at him.  
  
"Leah!" Rose Lovat scolded her daughter again.  
  
"Valentine, how about you choose who goes first this year?" Valentine looked over at her aunt, who smiled at her encouragingly.  
  
Valentine raised a eyebrow towards her aunt, then looked at Draco and Leah beside her, both looking at her expectantly.   
  
 _Why can't they grow up?_  
  
"Miss Lovat, I'd like it if you'd receive the first gift." Valentine decided, her face void from any trace of emotion.  
  
"Oh, Valentine. I'd be honored." The woman beamed down at her.   
  
 _Oh god, her happiness is going to make me puke._  
  
To her left, Draco glared at her, while Leah suddenly perked up and dashed to her feet.  
  
"Please, pick mine mama!"   
  
"Of course, dear." Leahs mother smiled again.  
  
 _I wonder if I can manage to only vomit on my dress..._  
  
Leah bounced happily over to her mother, humming a christmas carol.    
  
 _How do these families even function as friends? I can understand how my uncle and William Lovat have found equal ground, but as for the rest of us? My aunt is a naturally happy person, but not nearly as so as Rose Lovat, and Draco and I have never been as out of touch as Leah. Though its hard to find people who are. These two families have been friends going back almost three generations now without any major issues. Its such a strange relationship, but of course my life has been anything but since the day I was born._  
  
"Hello!" Valentine was suddenly yanked from her thoughts, a hand being waved in front of her eyes.  
  
"Stop it, Leah." Valentine battered the girls hand away.  
  
"But don't you wanna open your present?" The girl pouted.  
  
Valentine glanced down at the small purple box in the girls hand. Leah thrust it into her face giggling madly.   
  
"Come on! Open it!"  
  
"Fine." Valentine snatched the box from her friends  hands.  
  
Valentine sighed and removed the lid. Her eyes widened as she stared down into the box.  
  
"Do you like it? Do you like it?" Leahs eyes were bright and hopeful.  
  
Valentine lifted the sliver ring from the box and fought down a on coming smile.  
  
 _Dammit, Leah! I'm supposed to be a snobby brat!_  
  
"Oh, Valentine! Its beautiful." Narcissa gasped.  
  
"Its a snake." Draco added, also looking down at the [ring](http://www.polyvore.com/valentine_lestrange_christmas_to_first/set?id=183379182) in astonishment. "I can't believe she got you something so normal."  
  
 _Your not the only one who was expecting something else._  
  
"Thank you, Leah." Valentine managed to force her smile to become a smirk.  
  
 _There is no way I'm letting this farce fall apart because of a smile._  
  
"He, he! I knew you'd like it! I saw it and was just like, you know what? Val would love that!"  
  
"Well, put it on." Narcissa nodded to her niece.   
  
Valentine slipped the ring onto her middle finger on her right hand and held it up for everyone to see. Her uncle and William Lovat gave agreeable nods, while her aunt and Rose Lovat grinned giddily.   
  
"It looks lovely!" Leahs mother said delightedly. "Just lovely!"  
  
 _One more word from you and your husbands going to become a single parent._  
  
"Valentine, give Leah your present to her." Valentines aunt pipped in again.  
  
Valentine stood and made her way over to the towering Christmas tree. She bent down and pick up a gift in shiny light blue wrapping. She turned and handed it her friend, who was clearly attempting to with hold a vast amount happiness.   
  
"Merry Christmas." Valentine stated emotionlessly.   
  
Leah ripped her way through the wrapping paper impatiently. The girl lifted the lid of the box and her eyes lit like the lights on the tree.  
  
"Shes so pretty! And her dress is beautiful!" Leah leaped forward and wrapped her free arm around Valentine. "Thank you, Val!"  
  
Valentine gave out a gasp and pushed the girl off her, rolling her eyes.  
  
"What is it, Leah?" Her mother asked, eagerly.   
  
"Shes so pretty, Mama!" Leah rushed over to her mother, completely unfazed by her friends rejecting behavior.  
  
Leah pulled the [doll](http://www.polyvore.com/leah_lovat_christmas_from_to/set?id=183377188) gently from the box.  
  
"She has a little teddy bear and everything!"  
  
"She's beautiful. What are you going to call her, dear?"  
  
"Um...Olivia!"  
  
"Oh, god." Draco muttered.  
  
"Leah, isn't that the name of your-"  
  
Rose Lovat was suddenly interrupted by the sound of metal and glass smashing against the marble floors. The occupants of the room stood to see what the cause of the noise was. They looked on it the next room to see a servant girl hurriedly cleaning up a fallen tray and pieces of glass.   
  
Valentine was the first to move.  
  
 _I knew it. Sooner or later something would force this night to turn sour. It was too normal. And here I wanted a peaceful evening. Well, as peaceful as it can be with Leah shrieking about every two minutes._  
  
"Val, what are you doing?" Draco asked, the panic in his voice showing for the whole room to see.  
  
Then another person entered the scene. Haley bent down beside the other girl, trying to dissolve the mess as quickly as possible.   
  
"I'm sure they have it dealt with, Valentine." Narcissa added.  
  
 _I'm sure they do._  
  
"Haley." Like always the simple indifference that had been in her voice moments ago was gone and replaced with a soft kind of malice, that Haley was all to familiar with.  
  
"Y-yes, Miss." The girl squeaked, she and the other girl, frozen on there hands and knees.  
  
"Look at me Haley."   
  
The maid lifted her head shakily, meeting the girls cold and vicious gaze.  
  
 _Why is it always you Haley? Why?_  
  
"I believe she can handle it." Valentine glared down at the other girl, still frozen with fear.  
  
"But-" Valentines head snapped back to Haley, her bright eyes taking on a demented twist.  
  
"But?"   
  
"B-but..."  
  
"Speak up Haley." Valentine ordered, her voice dark and threatening.  
  
The girl looked up at her hopelessly. Haley knew that either way, this situation would not end well for her.  
  
With Haley at a loss for words, Valentine moved one foot and slammed it down on the hand of the other girl, who gave a cry of pain.  
  
"I can't hear you."   
  
"Please...p-please, M-miss Valentine. I was only trying t-to help." Haley managed to force out a jumble of stuttered words.  
  
"Oh, were you?"  Valentine twisted her ankle, and with it flesh of the girls hand.  
  
"AH!" The maid gave another pained yelp.  
  
In Haleys eyes it was as if Valentine could read her very thoughts.  
  
 _Shes scared. Terrified in fact. Worried and panicked. Sad and angry. Its as if a vast world containing very negative emotion possible is in her eyes.  Thats good. Fear me, hate me. Whatever you do, don't see the real me._


	16. "Unicorn blood."

_~~~  
  
“You should leave, Lestrange. I'm sure your cousin will notice your disappearance.”  
  
"TROLL! IN THE DUNGEON! T-TROOLLL IN THE DUNGEON!!"  
  
“Ha! Go fish.”  
  
"Val! Val! Are you listening to me?"  
  
"He's got the Snitch! Harry Potter receives 150 points for catching the Snitch!" _  
  
 _"Your quiet rude."_  
  
 _"Perhaps it does not even know its self."_  
  
 _Boom!  
  
"Watch your mouth, traitor. Girls have claws."  
  
"Clean that up."  
  
"Do you truly believe that a being as powerful as Voldemort would be complacent with his current position?"  
  
“And why should I be at liberty to do that?”  
  
"I hate you!"_  
  
 _"OH. MY. FREAKING. GOD. Aren't you just the cutest thing ever!"_  
  
 _"Merry Christmas professor."_  
  
 _"I think we're going to need another feather over here, Professor."_  
  
 _“Wait! Don't. Please I was just coming here to protect the stone! I swear!”_  
  
 _~~~_  
  
Valentines electric eyes snapped opened and for a moment she'd forgotten where she was, she looked at the room around her to find herself back in her Hogwarts dorm. She'd gotten used to life back at Malfoy Manor in such a short time, it felt strange to be back.  
  
"That was...weird."  
  
Images and words swirled around in her mind. Jumbled together with no apparent order. She recognized all the scenes that had been laid out before her, every phrase and occurrence, but the order in which she saw them made no sense. She didn't feel any different, albeit a small part confused. So, she decided that, although strange, the dream didn't have any significance.  
  


_ **\-----Pretending to Hate-----** _   
  


"I had you looking in the wrong section! How could I be so stupid? I checked this out a few weeks ago for a bit of light reading."  Hermione Granger said, as she slapped the heavy tome down on the table.  
  
"This is light?" Ron Weasley asked, his eyes wide.  
  
Hermione Granger took a moment to glare up at the boy before continuing.   
  
"Of course! Here it is! 'Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone!' "She quoted.  
  
"The what?" Ron Weasley and Harry Potter asked together. Looks of confusion shared by both.    
  
 _There looking into the Philosophers Stone? Dammit, I knew Granger was to smart for her own good. I couldn't expect her to stay in the dark for too long._  
  
Several meters away Valentine Lestrange placed the book in her hands back on the shelf, and then continued to look for another. Of course this was all an act, so she could listen in on the trio of Gryffindors.  
  
 _I don't know if we can stop them from just looking into it without seeming suspicious themselves._  
  
"Honestly, don't you two read?" The Gryffindor girl continued."The Philosopher's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It will turn any metal into pure gold and produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal."  
  
"Immortal?" Said Ron Weasley.   
  
"It means you'll never die." Answered Hermione Granger.  
  
"I know what it means!"  
  
Harry Potter quickly quieted his friend, looking around him to see if anyone had noticed the gingers outburst.   
  
" 'The only stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist, who last year celebrated his 665th birthday!' " Suddenly a light was burning in the girls eyes and Valentine fought back a cringe. "That's what Fluffy's guarding on the 3rd floor. That's what's under the trapdoor...the Philosopher's Stone!"  
  
 _There is  only one word for this situation and that's 'Damn!'._  
  


_ **\-----Pretending to Hate-----** _   
  


They couldn't be normal could they? They could just enjoy the rest of there school year, but no. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger just had to be the inquisitive type didn't they? My job would be so much easier if they were just normal. For example, I wouldn't be sacrificing sleep to follow them in the dead of the night.  
  
 Valentine moved as quietly and as quickly as she could, trying to keep up with the three Gryffindors while staying unnoticed. She hadn't had to do something so risky since the night Harry Potter and his friends had wandered on to the 3rd floor. Since then, they school lives had taken over for the most part and Valentine hadn't needed to follow them around, but after that day in the library, just two days after the term had begun, Valentine knew that she would be once again missing out on sleep.  
  
Valentine follows the three out of the castle and on to the school grounds.  
  
So, they going to Hagrids?  
  
Valentine watched the other students knock and door.  
  


"Oh, hello. Sorry, don't wish to be rude, but I'm in no fit state to entertain today." Hagrid said dismissively.   
  
"We know about the Philosopher's Stone!" The three said quickly.  
  
"Oh." Hagrid added, opening the door wider.   
  
Valentine then watched as the Gryffindors disappeared in the giants huts. She quickly spotted a pile of firewood beside the house and above it a small window. Valentine then climbed atop the firewood and mentally prayed that she'd hold her balance.   
  
"Snape is one of the teachers protecting the Stone! He's not about to steal it!" Valentine watched as the giant told Harry.  
  
"What?"  
  
 _What? Why would they think Snape wants the Stone?_  
  
"You heard. Right. Come on, now, I'm a bit preoccupied today."  
  
"Wait a minute. One of the teachers?" Harry Potter asked.  
  
"Of course! There are other things defending the Stone, aren't there? Spells, enchantments." Added Hermione  
  
"That's right. Waste of bloody time, if you ask me."  Hagrid muttered.  
  
"Ain't no one gonna get past Fluffy, not a soul knows how. Except for me and Dumbledore." Suddenly Hagrids face fell as he realized what he'd said. "I shouldn't have told you that. I shouldn't have told you that."  
  
Then the giants attention is stolen, when a cauldron hanging over the fire place begins to rattle.   
  
"Oh! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!" Hagrid hurrys over to the fire place and takes something out of the cauldron.  
  
Upon the placing the 'thing' on the table, Valentine smothers a gasp as she easily recognizes what it is.   
  
"Uh, Hagrid, what exactly is that?" Harry asks, as he and the others gather around the table and Valentine stretches  her neck to see the egg.   
  
"That? It's a ... its um..."  
  
"I know what that is! But Hagrid, how did you get one?" Ron jumped in excitedly.  
  
"I won it. Off a stranger I met down at a pub. Seemed quite glad to be rid off it, as a matter of fact."  
   
Everyone then looked down at the egg as it begun to rattle. The three Gryffindor lean away from the egg as it cracks and pieces egg shell fly across the room. Valentine stares in shock as the baby dragon gives a squeak.  
  
"Is that...a dragon?" Says Hermione.   
  
"That's not just a dragon. That's a Norwegian Ridgeback! My brother Charlie works with these in Romania." Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Isn't he beautiful? Oh. Bless him, look. He knows his mummy. Hello, Norbert."   
  
"Norbert?" Harry asks, doubtfully.  
  
 _Seriously?_  
  
"Yeah, well, he's got to have a name, doesn't he?" Hagrid explains as if it was the simplest thing in the world.  
  
The giant reached down gave the dragon a tickle. Then Norbert backed away, hiccuping and shooting a fireball of fire into Hagrid's beard.  
   
"Oh! Well...he'll have to be trained up a bit, of course." Suddenly Valentine felt  her heart drop to her stomach as she met eyes with the giant.   
  
 _Dammit, again!_  
  
Valentine jumped down from the wood and raced back of the school grounds.  
  
 _OK, need to think about my options. They'll notice that something is up if I don't tell anybody. But if I tell Snape then I'll have to explain about over hearing them talking about the Stone and I don't feel like being reprimanded for not telling him or Dumbledore sooner. That leaves McGonagall . She overbearingly fair and will punish Harry Potter and his friends, regardless of the fact that there in the her own house. But she'll most likely punish me also for being out after lights out. Damn, I guess its the lesser of two evils and its not like the bad guys are meant to win._  
  


_ **\-----Pretending to Hate-----** _   
  
  


"I can't believe it!" Draco growled, as Valentine relayed the story to her friends the next morning at breakfast.  
  
Draco was furious that she'd been given a detention, while the others were more interested in the dragon related  part to the story. Acting the evil purest, Valentine glared down into her food and gripped the spoon so hard, she was surprised the metal didn't bend.   
  
"I'm afraid there's no way to get out of the detention though." Olivia said, looking ashamed as if she'd been the one to give it to her.  
  
"Keeping dragons as pets is like, one of the most illegal things you can do!" Liam shook his head in disbelief.   
  
"Why would Hagrid call it 'Norbert'?" Leah asked. "I mean, its like the dumbest name ever. If I had a baby dragon I'd name it something awesome. Like Olivia!"  
  
"Seriously? Benson, I'd run before she try to adopt you or something." Blaze sighed,  
  
"Huh? Adoption? Blaze that's a brilliant idea!" Leah exclaimed, slapping the boys arm.  
  
"Ouch! What was that for?"

  
_ **\-----Pretending to Hate-----** _   
  


Valentine followed Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger as they nervously trudged after Mr Filch.  
  
 _Why didn't I think this bloody through! One slip up tonight and I could blow everything. First I'm spotted by Hagrid and now I'm forced into close proximity with the one who I'm protecting and a genius girl.  But, Dumbledore choose me for a reason, I wouldn't be here if he didn't think I could do it. I need to pull it together. What I'm doing is most likely the single most important thing I'll ever do._  
  
"A pity they let the old punishments die. There was a time detention would find you hanging by your thumbs in the dungeons. God, I miss the screaming." Filch sighed, a look of nostalgia on his wrinkled features. "You'll be serving detention with Hagrid tonight. He's got a little job to do inside the dark forest."   
  
 _Lovely._  
  
Once they reached Hagrids huts they were met with the sight of a sniffling giant, holding a crossbow.   
  
"A sorry lot this, Hagrid." Added Filch "Oh, good God, man, you're not still on about that bloody dragon, are you?"  
  
"Norbert's gone. Dumbledore sent him off to Romania to live in a colony." Hagrid said, sadly.  
  
"Well, that's good, isn't it? He'll be with his own kind." Hermione added.  
  
"Yeah, but what if he don't like Romania? What if the other dragons are mean to him? He's only a baby, after all."  
  
Filch simply scoffed at him.  
  
"Oh, for Gods sake, pull yourself together, man. You're going into the forest, after all. Got to have your wits about you."  
  
"Are you insane?" Valentine piped in, glaring at anyone daring to met her gaze. "I thought students weren't even allowed to go in the forest."  
  
As if on que and low howl sounded from deep in the forest before them.  
  
"Don't worry. I was only a werewolf." Filch smirked in a way that turned giddy to creepy." Nighty night."  
  
"Right then. Lets go." At Hagrids words, the four students followed him into the woods.  
  
After only several minutes of walking Valentine can no longer she the school through the trees and the only source of light is by lantern. Hagrid suddenly stops, bends down and dips his fingers in a shimmering silver puddle.   
  
"Hagrid, what's that?" Harry asks.  
  
"Unicorn blood." Valentine answered systematically.   
  
Then in turn systematically ignored the sight of Harry Potter looking back at her with questioning eyes.  
  
 _Shut up, mouth! Just don't talk._  
  
"Its what we're here for. I found one dead a few weeks ago. Now, this one's been injured bad by something. So, it's our job to find the poor beast. Ron, Hermione, you'll come with me."  
  
"Okay." Ron agreed weakly.  
  
"And Harry, you'll go with Lestrange. Take Fang with you."  
  
Valentine scoffed and turned her head, but didn't give a verbal objection.  
  
The group parted ways, Valentine held the lantern up to light the way.  
  
"Would you stop doing that?" Harry mumbled beside her.  
  
"Doing what Potter?" Valentine turned to him, her words aggressive.   
  
"Glaring at me, like I've done something to you."  
  
Valentine grabbed the boys shoulder and pushed him away from her.  
  
"I don't take orders from the likes of you Potter." She hissed, as if his name was poison. "Just stay out of my way, or I'll leave you here to rot and in month they'll find your bloody corpse amongst the trees and you'll suddenly become 'The Boy Pissed Me Off'! "  
  
Fang whimpered at her sudden shouting.  
  
Valentine then turned from him like she hadn't just threaten him.  
  
"Lets get this crap over with." She hissed.  
  
"If I didn't know better, Lestrange , I'd say you were scared."  
  
 _You just couldn't keep your mouth shut could you?_

Valentine froze in her tracks she glance at the glaring bot behind her and shot him a smirk. A smirk that could have been received as kind, if it wasn't for the murderous glint in her eyes.  
  
"Look around you, Potter. All you see is darkness. My family, my life, is shrouded in the same shade. The darkness is my home. Why would I be scared?"   
  
Harry looked at her, his face a painting of confusion and anger.   
  
Valentine turned back and continued walking on, her face returning to a neutral state.   
  
Two continued walking, Valentine acted as through Harry wasn't even there.  
  
They soon reached a small clearing bordered by gnarled roots. Suddenly Fang stopped and gave a low growl. Out of the two Valentine was the first to see it and when she did, she felt every hair on her body stand on end.  
  
 _Oh, god. And I just have to have Potter with me._  
  
"What is it, Fang?" Harry asked, his eyes then landing on dark hooded figure.  
   
The figure rises its cloaked head from the unicorn it had been feasting on. Face hidden in shadow, only the mouth and sliver blood dripping from its lips were visible.   
  
Harry gives pained hiss and grabs his scar.  
  
 _No. Not now._  
  
The black figure rose from the ground, moving over its kill and towards Harry.  
  
Without thinking Valentine through the lantern aside and shoved Harry back.  
  
"Move, Potter!" She ordered.  
  
She pulled her wand from her robes and pointed it towards the hooded beast. Her hands shaking slightly. The being moved closer still, and just as Valentine felt a feeling of helplessness set in, her mind was overcome by the sound of hooves upon the forest floor. She felt a rush of wind above her and stands, completely shocked by what she saw.   
  
A centaur landed before her, rearing up on its hind legs and sending the figure away into the darkness of the forest.  
  
"Harry Potter, you must leave. You are known to many creatures here. The forest is not safe at this time. Especially for you." The creature slowed and stopped before Valentine and Harry.  
  
"But what was that thing you saved me from?" Harry asked, stepping forward.  
  
"A monstrous creature. It is a terrible crime to slay a unicorn. Drinking the blood of a unicorn will keep you alive even if you are an inch from death." He explained. "But at a terrible price. You have slain something so pure that the moment the blood touches your lips, you will have a half-life. A cursed life."  
  
"But who would choose such a life?" Harry said.  
  
"Can you think of no one?"  
  
"Do you mean to say...that that thing that killed the unicorn...that was drinking its blood...that was Voldemort?"  
  
"Do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?"  
  
"The Philosopher's Stone." Harry said, the wheels in his head turning.  
  
"Harry!" Harry turned to see Hermione, Ron and Hagrid.  
  
"Hello there, Firenze. I see you've met our young Mr. Potter and Miss Lestrange. You all right there you two?" Harry nodded, while Valentine kept her eyes on the centaur.   
  
 "Harry Potter, this is where I leave you. You're safe now. Good luck." Just as the centaur turned to leave the clearing, his eyes met with Valentine. He gave her the slightest of nods and  was his way.  
  
 _What the hell was that?_

After the occurrence in the Forbidden Forest, the others had decided that a quick exit was needed. Valentine didn't even say a word. Once they reach Hagrids hut, Valentine turned to the other members of the group, sneered and left. The image of the centaur and his acknowledgement of her still burning in her mind.     
  
 _What was that? That...nod. The centaur ignored my presences all the way until the end. And when he did acknowledge me, it was like he knew everything. If anything, its nothing to freak out about. If he hadn't shown up when he did...both Potter and I would probably be dead. I pushed Potter out of the way. I was ready to sacrifice my own life for his. I would have told him to run, weather or not he would had is beside the point. But besides all that, the thing that troubles me the most is that my cover may have slipped. I was able to remain in character all the way up to end, but once Harrys life was in danger it all fell away. I protected him, its my job, but he doesn't know that, he can't know that. One moment I'm threatening to basically paint the forest with his insides and the next I'm protecting him with my life. Word travels fast here, and I'm sure to feel the consciences._  
  
  


**_ \-----Pretending to Hate----- _ **   
  
  


"These rumors are ridiculous! There absolute crap!" Draco was, once again, furious.  
  
Just as Valentine had predicted, soon everyone at Hogwarts was swapping whispers in the corridors about Valentine Lestrange, throwing herself in the face of danger for Harry Potter.  
  
"They don't even sound like something you'd do." Liam told Valentine.  
  
"Obviously. Thats probably due to the fact that it isn't the slightest bit true." Valentine ground out the words though clenched teeth, glaring into the blazing, common room fire.  
  
"To think people actually listen to Potter and his half wit friends." Blaze added, a cutting edge to his words that were rarely heard.  
  
"You've been terrifyingly quiet over there. Not planning a murder are you?" Liam asked Leah, in a attempt to lighten the mood.   
  
"Murder? No." Leah answered, with horrifying seriousness."Slow torture, on the other hand..."  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Lets not get carried away now." Liam moved several inches away from the girl.  
  
"Just wait until fathers hears about his!" Draco growled darkly.  
  
"There just rumors with no with stock to them." Olivia said, looking up from her homework. "Give it a week and they'll find something new the gossip about."  
  
Suddenly a light switched on in Valentines mind.   
  
 _Something new to gossip about...that's it! I can use the fast speed on Hogwarts gossip to my own advantage. Since our first night here, Harry Potter and myself have been the biggest source of talk. Every single time one of us do anything, even slightly out of the ordinary, everyone knows about it. All I need to do to create my own rumor that paints me in the worse light possible. For once my job might be easy._  
  


**_ \-----Pretending to Hate----- _ **   
  


"Oh my gosh! Olivia, have I told you how cute you are?" Leah giggled happily.  
  
"Thanks." Olivia answered, with a slight laugh.  
  
Olivia finished washing off her hands in the sink and turned to the only toilet cubical with a closed door.  
  
"Valentine, Leah and I are going to head back." Olivia said. "Unless you want us to wait for you?"  
  
"No. Its fine." Valentine sat on the closed toilet and called back out  the girl.  
  
"OK. Well, see you in the common room." She heard Olivia say.  
  
"Watch out for werewolves!" Leah added with a giddy laugh.  
  
Valentine simply rolled her eyes and listened to the foot steps of her friends slowly dissipate. Once she could hear nothing but silence, Valentine let out a sigh and leaned back.  
  
 _Who would think the place of choice to sit and think would be the girls bathroom? I've got several ideas for reputation destroying rumors though I'm not sure if there really fit for this situation. If anything I should try and work some sort of element of violence in. Weather or not said violence actually occurs is beside the point when, in a place like this, everyone else seems to do the speculation for you._  
  
Valentine sat in silence and pondered her thoughts for several minutes before another sound reached her ears. She heard a door open, foot steps and talking.  
  
"I don't buy it." A voice said dismissively.  
  
"Come on, Amber. Didn't your mother ever tell not to judge a book by its cover!" Another voice laughed.  
  
"I just don't like to believe every single thing I hear, OK? I mean, seriously. What are the chances that its true?" The first voice, Amber, said.  
  
"I've only ever spoken to her once," A new voice begun. "and she was seriously rude for no reason. And the look she gave me and John. I swear it was like she was going to murder us or something. And you know what they say about her parents!"  
  
"Your over exaggerating, Amy!" Amber said.  
  
"I'm not! You can ask John. I mean both of us are older and taller then her, but that look...she made me feel so small. Like if I died no one would care, because I was just so insignificant." Amy sighed, her voice trembling slightly.  
  
 _Wait...are they?_  
  
"Its OK, Amy." The second voice said, in a comforting tone.  
  
"Yeah. Valentine Lestrange is just some hormonal first year with a twisted family." Amber added.  
  
 _There talking about me!_  
  
"Yeah, I know."   
  
"But, then...does that mean the rumor is true? The one about how she saved Harry Potters life in the Forbidden Forest?" The second voice asked.  
  
"I still don't buy it." Amber said, dismissive once again.   
  
"I think it could true!" The unnamed voice said.  
  
"You'll believe anything Sarah."  
  
"No, I won't!"  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
"Guys, do we really have to have this conversation in a bathroom?"  
  
Valentine heard the girls laugh and agree to leave. She heard there retreating footsteps falter at the door.  
  
"Oh. Hey, Mel. Whats up?" Sarah asked.  
  
"I'm hiding from, Vincent." The new person said, nervously.   
  
Valentine heard laughter again.  
  
"Well, don't let us stop you." Amber giggled.  
  
"Good luck." Amy added.  
  
Valentine heard the door shut and the new person, Mel make her way over the sinks.  
  
"Well, he can't find me in here."  
  
 _He can't, but I can._  
  
While the three girls had discussed her, Valentine had brewed a plan in her mind that was perfect for her situation. Valentine opened the cubical door and the girl at the sink jumped and gave a small sound of surprise.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I didn't know anyone else was in here." Mel said, softly, still looking down in to the sink.  
  
 _I apologize in advance for this._  
  
Valentine took several steps forward and pulled her wand from her robes.  
  
Mel turned to her, shock growing on her face, mingling with fear.   
  
"Your, V-Valentine Lestrange."  
  
"I am." Valentine said emotionlessly.  
  
 _She's at least a foot taller than me, so she might be hard to physically assault. Although she seems externally shy and weak, the Gryffindor symbol on her robes says other wise. I'll have to tread carefully, she appears to be in either her second or third year, so she most likely knows several powerful spells that will have me on my back in seconds. I'm damn lucky I'm scary._  
  
"I'm just going to leave." Mel turned quickly to as much space possible between herself and Valentine Lestrange.  
  
"One more step you'll regret it." Valentines voice was cold and unwavering.   
  
The older girl froze.  
  
"I don't want any trouble."  
  
"Awe. Thats to bad, because I'm not giving you a choice. Now, slowly turn back around."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Do it!" Mel jumped at Valentines sudden change in volume.   
  
Mel did just she was told and slowly moved to face the younger girl.  
  
"Good girl." Valentine cooed darkly, her electric blue eyes looking starring into the girl soul.   
  
"What...what do you want?" Mel asked, fear in her voice.  
  
"I want you to scream."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me." Valentine moved forward in a snapped second.  
  
She pressed the tip of her wand into the under side of the taller girls chin and grabbed hold of her wrist. Mel gave a strangled gasp in return.  
  
"Now, scream." Valentine ordered.  
  
"What? Why are you doing this to me?"  
  
 _Damn, theres that stubborn Gryffindor bravery._  
  
"Because if you don't I'll cover these walls with your blood." Valentine face was serious, betraying not a single emotion.   
  
"I don't want any trouble."  
  
 _'Incendio'._  
  
"Please, I- Ah!"  
  
The let out a scream of pain as she felt a burning spark under her chin. She pushed Valentine away and backed up, starring at the small girl in horror.  
  
"Thank you." Valentine said softly, a small smile upon her lips.  
  
The older girl just shook her head in disbelief and bolt out the door.  
  
 _And, now I just have to wait._


End file.
